Black Madness
by Carnival Phantom
Summary: Shego was never ment to have survived. But she has survived and now she's out for revenge. Kigo.
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. However any use of MY characters, without giving me full credit, will be considered theft and plagiarism. Thank you.

----------------------------

It was raining. Thunder clashed through the sky striking the earth with brilliant rays of light. The wind howled angrily and spun across the treetops of the dense forest, while the poring rain soaked the dry earth below. Other then that, the forest was silent.

However a figure moved swiftly through the shadows, threatening to disturb the silence. This figure moved with speed and power that no human could possibly match. It zigzagged through the trees, carelessly splashing through large pools of mud with a fevered rampage.

Suddenly the figure came to a sudden halt. Thunder clashed and a brilliant ray of light blasted across the forest and onto the frame of the figure, reviling raven black hair and jade green eyes.

The glowing green eyes seemed to simmer with unspeakable intensity through the ray of light, as it quickly faded back into the darkness of the night.

This figure had a name. A name, that brought fear into the hearts of even the most fearless of men. Her name was Shego.

There was no possible explanation that could determine why Shego was in the middle of nowhere, out in the pouring rain, in the midst of night. The only thing that was certain though, was that Shego was tense with heavy anticipation. Her breathing was ragged, and every time she exhaled a jet of steam would flow from her lips and vanish as soon as it had appeared, into the darkness.

As Shego scanned the landscape with her bright, burning eyes, a second figure appeared from behind a tree, though not in plain sight, for the shadows hid it's body's frame and outline.

Shego smirked, "So decided to come after all. I thought that you would chicken out like you did last time."

The creature opened its eyes. They where blood red.

Shego frowned, clearly not amused, "Well aren't you going to say anything?" Shego lowered her self into a fighting stance and erupted both of her hands into a glowing, green flame of pure plasma. "Or do I have to come and get you?"

The creature closed it's eyes, sighed, and for the first time, spoke, "Shego, the darkness in thy heart has grown since the last time thy meet I." The figure's voice was cold, but sleigh, like a snake's and a demon's.

A soft growl started to arise in Shego's throat. "I see you haven't changed a bit. You still talk funny."

The figure opened its eyes to stare straight in the direction of which Shego stood. "Thy has grown, in both body and soul. Thy has become very, very strong. Thou has lived through the games of which I play. Thou has survived when many others have perished under my fangs and talons. Thou is very special to have survived, very special indeed."

Shego kept her tamper in check, for this was not the time to lose herself in a fit of rage.

Shego sneered, "It's pay back time, buddy boy. You are going to pay for what you did to me. You are going to suffer, just as I have suffered."

The creature smirked, and crouched down on all fours, awaiting the assault with glee, "I accept thy challenge. Thou shall have the privilege of playing with me once again, but this time thy shall not live."

Shego eyes glowed and her plasma sizzled, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

The silence was broken and the earth was stained with blood.

----------------------------

I hoped you liked the Prologue. I know I do. It was a pain writing it (all Prologues are a pain) though I did enjoy it. I'm a slow writer so it may be a while before the first chapter is up. But don't worry; it will be worth the wait. This is my first fan fiction so I am basically doing this blind folded. I love reviews and will love to read them all. Give me your opinions and ideas and I will try to turn this into a fan fiction that all will enjoy.

P.S. This WILL be a kigo story. That will not change.

Thank you


	2. The Black Cat

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. However any use of MY characters, without giving me full credit, will be considered theft and plagiarism. Thank you.

-----------------------

Kim flinched as a jolt of pain ripped through her body snapping her connection from the Land of Dreams and into the World of Reality. Kim shivered, as she hastily tried to gain control of her body from the waves of shock that coursed through her veins, like blood.

Although her body slowly began to recover, her mind did not. It was filled with an emptiness that seemed to devour her very existence, like a snake swallowing a mouse into the pit of its stomach. In her bed she laid, still as a corpse her eyes filled with the thin layer of fog, clouding her vision.

Thoughts coursed through her mind, _'Why, why do I have this nightmare over and over again? And it's all about Shego! Why would I have a nightmare about Shego?' _Kim shook her head in confusion and frustration.

Suddenly Kim's thoughts where interrupted clash of lighting and the loud bang of thunder. Kim flinched and glanced out the window and into the abyss of the pouring rain.

Shego panted and pressed her forehead against the trunk of a tree as the rain continued to poor. Glowing, green blood trickled town her left arm from a deep gash wound and fell to the ground of which she stood. A soft growl arose from her throat and quickly turned into a scream of pure rage, "DAMN YOU! SENDING ME ONE OF YOUR PUPPETS?! COME OUT! COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU FILTHEY COWARD!!!"

Lying on the ground was a corpse of what seemed to be a black dog. It was about the size a horse with fangs that where two sizes too big to fit into it's mouth. Flies buzzed around the corpses head as blood covered worms wiggled from out of its mouth. On the dogs chest was a hole that was still sizzling from the heat of the plasma that had penetrated its heart and had sent blood gushing forth form the wound.

Shego panted and turned to the corpse. Blinded by her furry, Shego grabbed the corpse by the neck and lifted it off of the ground, "WHERE IS HE?! TELL ME!!" Shego screeched.

There was a science, and to Shego's horror, a voice replied, "Yelling at a dead corpse will do you no good my dear." Shego froze and snapped her head around. Her piercing gaze fell upon a black cat lying lazily on a branch of a tree with both of its eyes closed. A thin scar slid over the cat's right eye.

"Oh," Shego relaxed, "it's just you." The black cat opened it's left eye and stared at Shego and hissed. "Nice to see you too, Shego." Shego snarled, "What do you want?" The black cat tilted its head to the side to consider the question, "Well… lets see…Oh yes! I've come to tell you that killing is considered to be one of the worst crimes in human existence and that the corpse your holding is probably filled with maggot eggs."

Shego glanced at the corpse that she held in her grip and her face twisted with pure disgust. Shego lifted the corpse above her head and through it as far as she could. The corpse seemed to fly as it shot across a couple of trees and landed with a plop in a puddle of mud. With the corpse out of Shego's sight she turned her attention back to the black cat.

"How did you find me?" The cat reopened its golden left eye. "You leave many clues Shego. An old cat like me just has to follow the trail of corpses that you leave behind." Shego glared at the cat with glowing green eyes. "No really, how did you find me?" The black cat yawned, clearly avoiding the question. Shego frowned and snapped, "Fine, be that way!"

The cat shrugged its shoulders and leaped form the tree branch to the muddy earth. Shego's eyes widened with surprise, "I thought cats hated water." The black cat trotted up to Shego and started rubbing against her legs while purring with content pleasure. "Not ALL cats."

Shego, unable to resist, kneeled down and started scratching behind the cat's ears. The black cat's purring intensified. Shego smiled, "I can't stay mad at you, now can I?" The black cat purred and didn't answer.

Shego glanced up at the sky as the rain continued to poor and then glanced back at the cat. "You came to get me to go back to Drakken before anyone knows I've gone, didn't you?" The cat nodded its head, "Yes, that is correct." Shego closed her eyes and sighed, "Well I guess it can't be helped…"

Shego reached from behind her back and pulled out a small device with a red button. Her thumb pressed the button and a green and black jet came souring form out of the heart of the storm and landed in clearing a couple of dozen feet in front of Shego.

Shego glanced back down at the black cat and smirked, "Need a ride?" The black cat shook its head, "No thanks, I prefer to walk." And with that the black cat leaped and embraced the darkness of the night leaving Shego alone. Shego sighed and got into her jet and flew towards Drakken's lair.

Kim had finally fallen back into a deep sleep when she was once again awakened by fate. An all too familiar beeping sound came form her communicator signaling that the world once again needed her. Kim gowned and grabbed her communicator off of her dresser. "What's the stitch Wade?" Kim said sheepishly.

"Kim have you been aware that Drakken hasn't caused any mischief for about two weeks?" Kim groaned, "Yes Wade I've notice. So what exactly does this have to do with waking me up in the middle of the night?" Wade typed frantically on his keyboard.

"Well a black and green jet was just seen flying over the Caribbean islands. Sound familiar?"

"Shego!" Wade nodded, "That's the funny part. Shego hasn't been with Drakken for two weeks. That's probably why Drakken doesn't dare try anything."

Kim frowned, "And you're worried about this, why?" Wade yawned, "S-sorry, I didn't get much sleep either. Anyway, the reason that this bothers me is that Shego has never disappeared for a long period of time and then all of a sudden reappear without any warning. I want you to check it out and figure out why Shego disappeared."

Kim smiled weakly, "Okay Wade I'm on it.

Kim pressed her forehead against the rock cliff as she paused to catch her breath. A hundred feet below the ocean waves curled against the cliff in a dance of greeting.

Kim was on a mission to stop Drakken as usual. Ron was not with Kim. He was still in bed, asleep. Kim didn't want to awaken Ron so she decided to take this mission on her own.

Kim climbed up the cliff silently and cautiously until she came to a flat surface of a green field. Kim ran across the field and leaped up onto the building and began climbing.

When she finally reached a window she glanced through it. There she saw Drakken pacing back and forth in front of an very annoyed Shego. Kim watched and listened.

Shego sat in a chair with her arms crossed as she watched Drakken pace back and forth. "So Drakken what diabolical plan are you going to put into action today?" Drakken grumbled, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking! You can't rush genius, Shego."

Shego rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath, "What genus?" Drakken halted and turned his attention to Shego, "What was that?" Shego shrugged and ignored the question.

Drakken frowned, "By the way where have you been? I haven't seen you in two weeks!" Shego flinched and quickly made up a lie, "I went to visit my brothers." Drakken mouthed 'oh' and turned away for a second then turned his attention back to Shego, "I thought you hated your brothers."

Shego growled and her hands lit with her plasma. Drakken screamed, "Okay! I get it! I'll never ask about your personally life again! So please, DON'T KILL ME!!!" Shego sighed and let her flame extinguish as she regained her seat. "I'll let it go this time, I'm too tired to fry your but off today."

Drakken pressed his hands together and thanked the heavens that he wasn't a pile of ash.

Shego sighed and clenched her arm slowly running her hand over the bandaged wound. Her thoughts where still on the battle. How could she have gotten hurt? Was she getting sloppy? Was she losing her edge? This was critical. If she was losing her edge and making mistakes then she could have been dead tonight.

Shego gnawed on her lower lip. She won't let her guard down again!

Shego snorted and turned to face the window so she could get a good look at the night sky. That's when she saw Kim. Kim flinched and ducked her head but it was too late.

Shego snarled, "Doctor D.? We got company." As if on cure Kim Possible crashed through the window sending shards of glass onto the ground as she landed like a cat onto her feet.

Shego smirked and erupted her hands in green plasma, "Aw, Kimmie came to play!" Kim snarled, "I didn't come to play! What are you up to Shego?" Shego tilted her head, "What do you mean by that?"

Kim launched herself at Shego and started attacking Shego with a bunch of punches and kicks, witch Shego blocked with ease. "You know what I mean! I know you won't visit your brothers if your life depended on it! So Shego, going to talk or do I have to make you?"

Shego hissed and kicked Kim in the gut. Kim fell to the ground clutching her belly. _What the? How did Shego get past my defense? And since when could she move so fast?_

Shego silently cursed herself for letting her anger get the best of her. _Damn! I can't hit Kimmie that hard. She's only human after all. If I had out just a little more force on that punch I could have broken one of her ribs. I can't let that happen! I can't hurt her… no mater what the cost._

Shego gave off a fake smile of glee. "What's wrong Kimmie? Are you losing your edge?" Kim snarled and launched herself at Shego. The dance of the warriors continued.

Drakken watched Kim and Shego fight and slowly a plan formed in his little mind. Drakken smirked and grabbed a ray gun off of his desk and took aim at Kim Possible. He pulled the trigger and a yellow light shot Kim right in the back. Kim screamed and fell to the floor.

Shego looked down at Kim with complete shock. What had just happened? Shego's gaze fell on Drakken. Shego snarled and then screeched, "Draken! What the hell did you do?!" Drakken smirked and hit a red button that was on the far left side of the desk.

Suddenly a computer voice said, "Self destruct activated. All personal must leave the premises in one minute." Drakken ran as fast as he could. "Come along Shego! Kim Possible is finally done for!" Shego flinched and turned to look at Kim. Kim was still awake, just completely paralyzed.

That was not what had shocked Shego. What shocked Shego was the fear in Kim's eyes. That sent a battle to arise in Shego's mind.

_What are you waiting for? Save her!_

I can't!

_Why not?!_

Where enemies.

_Idiot! Fool! Are you going to be responsible for the death of an innocent girl?! Your no better then HIM!_

That settled the debate within. Shego kneeled down and picked Kim up in her arms. Kim tried to struggle but her body won't obey. Shego saw the panic in Kim's eyes. "Its okay Kimmie. I got ya."

Kim gasped as Shego held her close. A faint blush appeared on Kim's cheeks as her head rested against Shego's chest. _W-why is Shego helping me? I thought she hated me. Oh, god, I can feel her heart beat._ Kim mentally shook her head. _What am I thinking?_ However Kim couldn't help noticing that indeed, Shego's heartbeat was steady and strong. Like a drum pounding to a beat.

Kim also noticed that Shego's body felt good. Her body heat was just right, her skin was the perfect texture, and her raven black hair was like rabbit fur, soft and smooth.

"Ten seconds remaining."

Shego flinched, "Shit!"

"Nine."

Shego shot off, running as fast as she could.

"Eight."

Kim wanted to scream but she was still completely paralyzed.

"Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three."

Shego knew that she would never make it to the jet in time. There was only one thing to do now.

"Two."

Shego ran to the nearest window as fast as she could.

"One."

Shego jumped as hard and as high as she could. Her muscles bulged as she soared through the air. Kim closed her eyes and leaned into Shego's tight embrace.

"Zero."

The just as the lair exploded in a heap of fire and metal, Shego erupted from the window. Raging flames consumed her back. Her eyes where glowing a bright green as she held Kim in her iron grip, protecting Kim's fragile body from the chunks of fire and metal. From a distance Shego would look as if she was some beastly dragon, rising from the flames and into the night sky.

--------------------

How did you guys like it? Sorry I'm so late. I had to fix the first chapter up a bit and I had to add a bit more to it. But it was worth it! I managed to add that Kigo scene where Kim was thinking cough dirty thoughts. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please give me some ideas and reviews because I have no idea how to continue the story from here. --;

Help me out dudes!


	3. Forgotten Pain

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. However any use of MY characters, without giving me full credit, will be considered theft and plagiarism. Thank you.

-------------

Shego came hurling towards the ground at an alarming rate. Clumps of metal raced down towards her, engulfed in flames. Now, Shego was not the kind of person to panic in these kinds of situations. She was the kind that would bounce back with a plan of some kind. However, at the moment, she had none. This was indeed a tight fix Shego had gotten herself into. Shego mentally cursed.

_Damn it! If I don't figure out something quick, Kimmie and I will be a couple of pancakes!_

That's when an idea hit Shego.

_Of course! Kimmie always carries that hairdryer thing. I bet I can use it to get us out of this mess!_

In a fevered rush, Shego began searching Kim's pant pockets. Shego smirked as her hand found the device of which she was looking for. _Yes!_ Shego yanked it out, pointed the grappling hook at a ledge, and pushed the trigger. In a cloud of smoke the grappling hook shot forth and hooked onto its mark.

Shego smirked, "Kimmie, your gadgets are really useful." There was no answer. Out of concern, Shego turned her gaze to Kim's face. "Kimmie?" Kim's eyes where shut, her breathing was shallow, and sweat covered her brow. Fear griped onto Shego. "Kimmie? Kimmie?! Come on Kimmie, WAKE UP!" Shego let go of the grappling hook and dropped the rest of the way to the ground, with no regard for her own safety.

When her feet touched the ground, she sprinted away from the burning lair and ran the clear flied of grass. There, Shego laid Kim on the ground with the greatest care.

Shego's eyes darted back and forth over Kim's body, frantically searching for any signs of injuries that might have been inflicted from the blast. She found none. This made Shego go into a full, blown out panic. "Oh, man, what the hell is wrong with you Kimmie?!" There was a deadly silence. Then a voice, cool and steady replied, "There is no need to panic Shego."

Shego's eyes glowed a bright green as her head snapped around to face the intruder. The intruder was laying on a bolder the size of a small bed, licking a paw. It was the black cat.

"The girl is just unconscious." Shego gave a sigh of relief, "Don't do that! You totally freak me out the way you come out of no where." The black cat ignored Shego's comment and continued on grooming itself. Shego growled and took two steps forward towards the cat; though it didn't show any sign of fear. "You really get on my nerves sometimes. You know that?" The black cat halted licking its paw and gazed up at Shego with its one golden eye. "Yes, I am. Though, you don't do anything about it. So in a sense, there is no reason for me to stop." Shego rolled her eyes and gave a soft snort. At times like these, she wondered if the cat followed her around just so that it could get on her nerves.

"So Jester," The black cat, or Jester, as he was now called, smirked at being called by his birth name, "why have you come here?" Jester avoided Shego's question and averted his gaze to Kim. "So, Shego, what are you going to do about that girl?" Shego sighed, defeated, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… do you have any suggestions?"

Jester tilted his head to the side and rolled his pink tongue over his black lips. "Well… you could eliminate the problem by pulling the weed by the root." Shego frowned, "And that would mean?" Jester hissed and spat angrily at Shego. "It means you can eliminate the problem by just killing the girl and not wasting your time." Shego growled, "Hey, don't start that with me. You know I'm not that kind of person!"

Jester's hissing died down and pity filled his face. "It was just a suggestion. And it's probably the best thing to do. When she wakes up she's going to be asking a lot of questions. And, from what you have told me about her, it sounds like she isn't the kind to give up easily. That will cause a lot of problems for you. Also, if your enemies get word of this, it will cause even more problems. That is why you should kill the girl and eliminate the whole situation."

Shego knew that Jester was right. The best thing to do was to kill Kimmie and get it over with. But could she live with the gilt? No, probably not. "Are there any other options?" Shego asked desperately. Jester snorted, "Well, you can always let her live. But don't come crying to me when your world burns in blood and chaos." Shego sighed, "I'll manage." And with that she went back to Kim's side, knelled down, and gathered Kim back into the safety of her arms.

She then turned to face Jester. "I'm going to take Kimmie home. Do you have any ideas of how to get off this island?" Jester hopped off of the bolder and skirted across the field of grass. "Follow the big ball of black fluff, Shego, and you will find your way." Shego shrugged and followed Jester across the field.

As they walked they didn't seem to notice that, over the horizon a black cloud swirled and twisted as it came steadily towards them. Jester came to a sudden halt with his back curled upward and his hair standing on end. He turned his gaze and saw the black cloud. He hissed and whispered silently to Shego.

"Shego? When I give the signal, run as fast as you can. Got it?" Shego flinched, nodded, and slowly turned her gaze to the direction of which Jester was referring to. She saw the black cloud, the sign that creatures of death and darkness had gathered together for the final strike. To bad they came at the wrong time.

Shego waited for what seemed like hours, until finally, Jester screeched, "RUN!" Shego and Jester both broke into a full run, their muscles tightened at the sudden need for speed.

"Follow me!" Jester snapped as he made a sudden ninety-degree turn to the left. Shego knew better then to disobey the cat and made a sudden ninety-degree turn herself. Jester halted the dirt that was in his path, kicked up into a little cloud of dust. He then sat down in the cool grass, with both of his eyes closed. Shego stopped herself and waited impatiently. She taped her foot in jerky twitches and sweat began to cover her brow. "Hurry!" She wheezed.

Jester hissed, "This takes a lot of concentration, Shego. And I," Shego interrupted, "Forget the concentrating part! Just transport us. Any where will do!" Jester sighed and opened his right eye. It was a sky blue and it had a film of skin over the round pupil. It began to glow and a soft sizzling noise could be heard.

Shego knew what was coming and grasped Kim tightly against her body. It happened so fast, that Shego had no time to even close her eyes.

There was a flash of blue light, and they where gone.

----

Blue lights flashed passed Shego's eyes, as her body screamed in pain. Her mind felt as if it was being ripped from her body, thus destroying her humanity, and replacing it with the seeds of insanity. Shego flinched as blue light splashed against her and images flashed behind her eyes as she felt the memories, filled with darkness, consume her whole.

_She remembered being held captive within a clear box, filled to the brim with green liquid to keep her from using her powers. Her only source of oxygen was the plastic mask that covered her nose and mouth. _

_A scientist, dressed in white came, up to the clear box and sneered down evilly at Shego. Shego knew what was coming and began to struggle, but it was useless. She was bonded by mental chains that where connected to iron bars. The scientist smirked and pulled out a big needle, about five inches long, from his belt. Five more scientists came into Shego's view holding clipboards and taking notes while talking to each other about their observations. Overhead one of the scientists pushed a machine just above her prison as the other scientist hovered the needle over her belly. _

_The pain was almost unbearable as the scientist plunged and injected the five-inch needle into her abdomen. Shego screamed in pain, green lights disorientated her vision as the machine scanned her vital signs. Pain gushed through her as the scientists twisted the needle that was in her belly, and plunged deeper into her gut. _

_The scientists took a tube filled with a black colored drug, connected it to the needle, and began injecting a black liquid into her. It was thick, like syrup and it reeked of chemicals, giving it an acidic smell. Shego could only watch helplessly as the black goo descended through the needle and slowly made its way inside her stomach. As soon as it filled her belly, Shego began to feel unpleasant. Her body began to tremble, her skin quivered over her flesh, and her chest began to burn. _

_Shego cried out as the burning within her intensified; cooking, not only the inside of her chest but the rest of her body as well. She heard a beeping sound and the scientists muttering as they studied the monitors. "Amazing! Absolutely amazing!" they cried as they typed on computers and the machine scanned her body. "I've never seen anything like it! Just look the core reacts to the drug. It's literately disintegrating the drugs contents and absorbing the nutrients." _

_Shego squirmed and whimpered. She couldn't take much more, the burning sensation inside of her was beginning to be just too much for her to handle. Then an ear-piercing screech from a siren filled the air. It hurt Shego's ears and the sound waves vibrated trough her bones. One of the scientists shouted, "What the hell is wrong?!" A scientist on one of the computers answered, "The girls heart beat is increasing, her brain waves are weak, and her body temperature is rising at a dangerously high level, sir." The lead scientist cursed, "Damn I thought because of her comet powers, she would be able to handle a core without dieing… Darn it all, this wasn't supposed to happen." The lead scientist turned his attention back to the other scientist, "What about the core?" He asked. The scientist on the computer answered, "The core is becoming unstable sir... I think it would be best if we-," Just then the scientist was interrupted. _

_Shego roared like a wild animal and her mind screamed, _'MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!! MAKE THE BURNING STOP!!!!'_ In the middle of her chest, a circular green glow began to arise. It glowed like a green firefly in the darkest of nights. The scientists had to shield their eyes or else they would have been blinded by the intensity of the light. That's when the black drug reacted with the glowing sphere within Shego's chest. The reaction had devastating effects._

_Shego screamed and broke through her metal shekels while shattering her glass prison with her brutal might. Green liquid splattered onto the floor as Shego jolted up into the air and landed a couple of feet in front of the scientists. _

_The lead scientist frowned and walked in front of all the other scientists to get a better view of his test toy. Shego began to wheeze and yanked the plastic mask off of her face. The plastic mask landed in the puddle of green water that was in the back of the broken tank. Shego threw her head back and inhaled a deep breath. The sphere in her chest was still glowing, but not as intensely as it was a minute ago. There was a deadly silence, then Shego laughed with glee, since there was no water to hold her back, Shego allowed her body to erupt and consume her very being in green plasma. _

_Shego then lashed out her hand and grabbed the lead scientist by the throat. Blood splattered across her vision as she cut through the man's windpipe with her black claws. The corpse fell to the ground, the flesh sizzling from the heat of the plasma. Shego frowned, brought her hand in front of her face, and examined the blood that covered her hand. Shego leaned forward and sniffed the blood. She then tilted her head to the side, stuck out her tongue, and licked the unfamiliar red liquid. Her eyes widened and her upper lip twitched. The blood tasted amazing!_

_She wanted more._

_Shego turned as the scientists ran to the nearest exist, screaming in fear, because they where weak and could not defend themselves against her might. Shego wanted to kill them just for that. She also wanted to inflict the pain that they had caused her as they tortured her and treated her as a plaything, not a living being. Shego wanted to eat their guts, and drink their blood. Shego smirked and leaped into the air as the sphere indented within her chest glowed brightly. Her talons tore trough flesh and bone, her fangs dug into the meat, and her green flames burned every thing it touched into ashes. She looked like a rabid dog engulfed in green fire with a star in its chest._

_Shego for once in her life, WANTED to kill. She wanted to find each one of those scientific bastards and make them pay. Oh, they tried to hide, they tried to run, but it didn't matter. Shego would find her prey. _

_Shego pounced on a man and leaned down, saliva coated her fangs and dripped down the side of her mouth. Shego grinned and bit the back of the scientist's neck. He screamed and thrashed, causing Shego to lose herself in the lust for blood. She dug her fangs deeper into his flesh and ripped out his spine. Blood flowed in her mouth, and she greedily lapped it up, savoring the taste. She then lashed out with her claws across the man's skin, tearing his skin off of his flesh. Shego then leaned down and bit a part of the man's face off as she clawed out one of his eyeballs._

_Shego leaned down to continue her feast when the drug's effect finally gave out and released its hold on Shego's mind. Inches away from the flesh of the corpse Shego blinked her eyes and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. _'W-what happened? What did I…'_ Shego glanced down and screamed. _

_The corpse of the man was ripped and battered. The skin of the man's face had been removed, the right side of his face was partly eaten, and the left eye had been plucked from the man's skull and lay a couple of yards away. Shego jerked up and sprang to her feet, screaming like a weasel that had been caught in a bear trap. Red light flashed past her vision and laughter arose in the air around her._

Shego awoke with the foul taste of ashes in her mouth. Her body aced and her eyes burned. Shego gowned as pain swept through her chest and spine. The thought of the core that laid dormant within her made Shego feel sick. "Great. Just great." Shego huffed and pushed herself into a sitting position while taking a good look at her surroundings. She was sitting on a dirt road, plains of yellow grass spread across for miles, as far as the eye could see. It was midday and the sun was high overhead and air was filled with the stench of dung and dirt.

Shego inhaled a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet, though she did struggle for she was not yet at full strength. Her feet wobbled and her knees crunched under her weight. "Good, your awake." Shego sighed and tilted her head towards Jester. "Joy." She spat. Her voice was hoarse and rough thanks to the burning that surged through her chest and throat.

Jester frowned, "Had a nightmare about THAT place again?" Shego snorted, "Yes, thanks for stating the obvious. By the way where's Kimmie?" It was all Shego could ask that would successfully take Jester off of the subject about her past. Jester whirled his tail around in a circle and pointed it towards an unconscious figure. Shego gave a soft sigh of relief and limped up to Kim's side.

Shego licked her dry lips and hacked in an attempted to clear her throat. It worked, though it didn't help her chest. "Was she hurt when we went through the portal?" Shego asked as she rubbed her chest, hoping it would stop the burning pain. Jester shook his head, "No, you protected her very well. I have to admit, I'm impressed with your skills."

Shego bent down and picked Kim up, back into the safety of her arms. "Yeah, yeah. Now tell me where we are." Shego sucked in air through her teeth as another wave of pain shot through her. Jester tilted his head and grinned, "I won't answer that, for I don't know where we are myself. I didn't have time to concentrate; remember? Though I do believe we're either in Africa or Australia." Shego shifted Kim in a more comfortable position with Kim's head resting on her shoulder.

Jester watched and tilted his head to the side. He just didn't get it. When he changed from being a normal cat to the beast he was now, he had accepted the change. But Shego fought it with all her might, rejecting the change like it was some kind of disease. Jester was amazed that she had lasted for all these years. _Humans amuse me. They are always fighting the inevitable. One day, Shego, you're going to have to accept the fact that you have something powerful inside of you. If you don't I'm afraid that it may destroy everything you care about. I just hope that one day, you will accept your true self, before it's too late. _Jester then turned his thoughts to Kim. _Now, about that _Kim_ girl… what does Shego see in her?_

"Yo, Jester! A little help here?" Jester was snapped from his thoughts and turned his attention back to Shego. "What is it now?" He asked. Shego rolled her eyes, "Can you please transfer a car here or something? I don't want to have to walk all the way to a town." Jester sighed and sat down with both of his eyes closed.

"Oh, while you're at it, get some refreshments. Lemonade is preferred." Jester sighed and concentrated. Shego watched impatiently, her foot tapping in a steady beat. Jester inhaled deeply and snapped his right eye open. There was a flash of blue light and a worn out car appeared. The car's paint was gone and it had already started rusting over. It had red and white striped seats that where torn in places. It had no covering at the top, leaving it open to the elements.

Shego frowned, "Why of all the cars in the world did you pick that old thing? Look at it! All the paint is gone and it's even rusting!" Jester avoided the remark and jumped in the back seat of the car. "Live with it. It's the only working car I could find. Besides, I was able to get the lemonade that you wanted. I also got water for the girl, and a couple of extra drinks, as well as some snacks for the road. So quite complaining and get in the car."

Shego barred her teeth at Jester as she put Kim in the front passenger seat and buckled Kim's seat belt. When she was finished she leaped in the driver's seat. Jester smiled at this and joked, "No fair. I wanted to drive." Shego grinned as she started the car, "Well you snooze you lose." Jester, realizing a major error in their situation, hissed and reopened his right, blue eye.

Shego yelped as her uniform disappeared and was replaced with a sleeveless black t-shirt. On the lower half of her body a sturdy, yet comfortable set of torn jeans snuggled against her lower figure. The boots that she had worn disappeared and a pair of white with green striped shoes now covered her feet. Shego felt something rap itself around her neck. She looked down. Dangling from her neck a Native American necklace filled with beads, two feathers, and a bear claw hung giving her a sense of the wild side. And last but not least, a pair of sunglasses laid over her eyes while a brown cowboy hat rested on top of her head.

"What the hell?!" Shego snarled and snapped her head around towards the back of the car where Jester was lying. She glared at Jester, waiting for an explanation. "You can't go driving in your uniform, Shego. You would be recognized in a heartbeat. I also changed the girls cloths, since she too, would be recognizable."

Shego's eyes widened in panic as she turned her gaze to Kim. To her relief Kim was in a regular white t-shirt with short sleeves. She also wore a set of jeans as well, except they had no holes in them. She also whore a pair of pink sandals that where just her size. That was all. Kim didn't get all the extras like Shego had. Shego sighed with relief. At first she thought that Jester had put Kim in something ridicules like a bikini or something.

Jester saw this and smirked, "Thinking dirty thoughts, are we now?" Shego ignored Jester, "Whatever, just hang on. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Shego shifted the gear into DRIVE mode and slammed her foot on the gas petal.

The car roared to life and shot in a blazing furry through the dirt road.

-----

Sorry I took so long. I'm glad I was able to finish. Please, give me some reviews. I need ideas for the next chapter. That would help me in many ways in writing the story.

Also, if you have any questions about my fan fiction I will gladly answer them.


	4. The Messenger

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. However any use of MY characters (Jester), without giving me full credit, will be considered theft and plagiarism. Thank you.

-------------

Jester sat in the back of the car with both of his eyes opened just a crack, and his maw opened slightly as a soft purring arose deeply from within his throat. He seemed to be in a trance with his eyes moving wildly under his eyelids and his tail swaying gracefully, back and forth in a circular motion.

Shego noticed this as she glanced threw the rearview mirror, her face twisted with distaste. _Ugh, that is the last time that I ever let Jester have catnip._ Shego flexed her fingers over the steering wheel as she stretched her back over the car seat like a cat. Her muscles bulged with power while her raven black hair rippled wildly in the wind. _Man, this day can't get any worse..._

Shego then heard a soft whimper and soon realized that the whimper had come from Kim. She was waking up. _Ah snap._

Kim slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She was staring directly at Shego. Shego flinched and slammed her foot on the breaks. The car skirted across the dirt road, kicking up rocks and dust as it slowly came to a sudden halt. Shego dug her claws into the thick leather of the steering wheel as her eyes slowly turned back to Kim. Kim's face was pale and her eyes where wide; her mouth was slightly open, with her bottom lip trembling. Shego held up her hands, "Now Kimmie, I can ex-,"

Kim screamed.

---

Rufus was unable to sleep. He would toss and turn in an attempt to find a comfortable spot in the bed of which he shared with his master but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the key to dream land. So after along while of tossing and turning Rufus decided to try something else. He decided that a nice warm glass of milk would help, so he set off for the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator by jumping on the refrigerator door handle and swinging his weight till the door came lose. Then he got a glass from the counter and filled it with the white liquid. He then put the glass in the microwave and waited till the milk was nice and hot. He then drank the milk with pleasure and delight, though it didn't help his sleeping problem.

This caused Rufus to worry. Why couldn't he go to sleep? He had never had trouble sleeping before. In fact he was sure no naked mole rat had ever had trouble sleeping before, so why was he having this problem? Rufus gave a low and heavy sigh as he started walking back to the bed of which his master slept in. He crawled into bed and gazed at the shadows that danced in the bedroom. As if in a trance, his eyelids became heavy and his body snuggled against the blankets for warmth. But just as he was about to close his eyes a bright light flashed in the room.

Rufus gave a wild cry that could have pierced the heavens. Ron yelped and fell out of bed, "What! What's going on?!" A voice, old and wise answered, "Stoppable-san. Get up. The world needs you." Ron looked up and gasped, "Sensei?! What are you doing here?" Sensei was Ron's teacher. He had taught Ron how to control his mystical monkey powers. "Ron Stoppable, as I said the world needs you." Sensei repeated. Rufus gave a soft squeak, "AND Rufus," Sensei chuckled. Ron got up and straitened his wrinkled pajamas, "So what is the problem?" Sensei sighed, "An great and ancient evil has awakened and I need you to come to me as fast as possible." Ron smirked, "No problem Sensei. No ancient evil is going to get past the Ron Factor!" Sensei smirked, "That's monkey master I know. Now, I want you to meet Yori at the airport. There she will escort you to the private jet." Ron's eyes widened, "Did you hear that Rufus? Field trip!!"

---

Shego tried to cover her ear nearest to Kim to block the ear-piercing scream that Kim was making. _Aw, shit. Shit, shit, shit._ When Kim finally stopped screaming Shego opened her mouth to speak. She never got the chance. As soon as she parted her lips and inhaled a deep breath Kim began to scream again. _Aw, for the love… Jester you jackass. You said that she would be asking a lot of questions. You didn't say anything about her screaming for five damn minutes straight!!! _

"Kimmie would you just, SHUT UP?!" The last two words came out forcefully, filled with hate and anger. Shego was sure that the core within her chest was glowing and her eyes where lit like glow in the dark goggles. Kim cut off her scream and stared at Shego in horror. It wasn't the fact that Shego's eyes and chest where glowing, it was the fact that Shego had just cursed out in pure anger.

In all the years Kim had fought Shego, not once had she heard Shego curse out like that. Not even when she was punishing Drakken for putting a mind control chip on her, and the fact that she was right in front of a very pissed off Shego sent a chill of pure fear up her spine. It reminded her of a great giant tiger, with it's fangs gleaming, dripped with drool, the fur on it's chest gleaming in the sunlight with it's eyes glowing, watching HER and only her. Kim whimpered but finally closed her mouth and waited.

"Gosh," Shego moaned, " This day just keeps getting better and better…" Jester nodded his head in agreement as he rubbed his head with his paws, trying to clear out the pain. _Man, that 'Kim' girl sure can scream. Ugh… I think I feel a head ace coming on._

Shego was rubbing her temples while taking a deep breath to calm herself down. _Okay, now what to do about Kimmie…_

'_You can always kill her.' _

Shego flinched, her jaw clenched in anger.

_You…_

'_Aw, what's the matter? Didn't you miss me?'_

_How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head?! I don't want to listen to you! So just leave me alone…_

'_You can't get rid of me, I'm a part of you.'_

_That's a load of bull crap and you know it!_

'_Oh, really? I beg to differ. I am a part of you Shego, always have been and always will be.'_

Shego griped the steering wheel of the car tightly, while she tried to block the voice out of her head. "S-Shego?" Shego snapped her head around, her piercing gaze falling on Kim. "What?"

"Um, well… you see… I," Shego frowned as she waited for Kim to straighten her tongue, "W-why did you save me? From the explosion I mean." Shego flinched, "What do you mean?" It was a lame thing to say and Shego knew it. However she was desperate in gaining more time to come up with an excuse.

Kim, however didn't seem to notice.

She continued, "You know… you could have just left me to die, but you didn't. You saved me. So, why?" Shego avoided Kim's gaze. _Why did I save her? Was it because I felt pity for her? Was it because I enjoy our battles together? Was it because-_ "Shego?" Shego was snapped out of her thoughts. Kim was waiting for an answer that Shego didn't even know herself. _Ah, fuck it. I'll just say what makes the most sense._

"I saved you Kimmie because I didn't want that fool Drakken to take all the glory in killing you. No one has that right but me." Kim dropped her gaze, while her eyes brimmed with tears.

'_Oh look, you made her cry.' _

_Would you just SHUT UP?!?!_

'_Um, this is a very agonizing question… no.'_

Kim sighed and reached into her pocket for the communicator. She felt her fingertips brush against the cold metal as she drug it out. To her utmost surprise she found that the communicator was cracked. Panic filled Kim as she pressed the start button over and over again, but to no avail. The communicator was broken. "No!" Kim cried. Shego moaned, "What is it now? Did you break a finger nail princess?" Kim snarled, "No, I did not. My communicator broke. Now I have no way of contacting Wade or Ron! I won't be able to get home!!" Shego sighed and then suggested, "You can travel with me until we reach an airport or something." Kim snarled, "Ya, right. Like I would trust you." Shego snapped back, "We'll if you haven't noticed princess, where in the middle of no where with out civilization for miles. But if you really insist, I'll throw you out and when you're dieing of dehydration, don't come crying to me." That was just Shego's nice way of saying, 'Fine if you really feel that way, then stay out here and die.'

Kim looked around and realized that they where in a desert. That meant no water. That meant that she had to trust Shego for now whether she liked it or not. "Fine," Kim grumbled, "since I don't have much of a choice." Shego spat, "Good. I'm glad we've come to an agreement."

With that Shego pressed her foot slightly on the gas petal and the car slowly began to move again, gaining speed. As the car speed up to sixty miles per hour Jester began to gather his thoughts. _This isn't what I originally expected. Shego was supposed to kill that 'Kim' girl right there and then the moment she started asking questions. Yet Shego was able to suppress her natural instincts and let the girl live. _Jester chuckled and rolled his tongue over his right paw. _Humans are very amusing._

---

Ron was waiting at the airport for Yuri, taping his foot rapidly while checking his red watch that hung around his wrist. Rufus was scampering around a big luggage bag squeaking madly. "I know Rufus. I mean, how long does it take for a ninja to get to an airport?!?"

"You would be surprised Stoppable-san."

Ron and Rufus yelped in surprise, "Yuri?! When did you get here?" Yuri smiled and gave a soft chuckle, "I've been here for quite a while Stoppable-san." Ron smirked, "It's good to see you again." Yuri blushed slightly, "I-It's good to see you too Stoppable-san." Rufus frowned at being ignored but decided that it would be best to leave the situation alone. "So Yuri where's the private jet?" Yuri frowned, "I'm afraid that we don't have a private jet Stoppable-san. What ever gave you that idea?" It took a moment to realize that Sensei had tricked him. Ron and Rufus fell to their knees and yelled, "Noooooooo!!!"

---

Kim gazed at Shego for a long time, her mind filled with questions that could not be answered. 'Why?' was one of them as well as many others but 'Why?' was the main one. Why had Shego saved her? She knew Shego had already answered the question; but Kim thought there was a deeper meaning hidden beyond her reach.

Shego knew Kim was staring at her and made all effort to avoid meeting her gaze. Instead Shego looked over the horizon into the vast landscape in hopes of catching sight of a town near by. She did. It was about five miles away, but even that far away Shego could see that the town was very small and seemed to be partly deserted. Shego pointed the town out to Kim, "If they have a hotel, we'll stop there for the night." Kim nodded, not wanting to get into another argument with Shego.

It took about fifteen minutes for them to reach the town borders. When they finally reached their destination Shego found a parking spot and parked the car right outside of what seemed to be a bar. Shego then got out of the car and stretched her unused muscles. _Man that feels good._ Shego glanced at Kim who seemed to be deep in thought. Shego sighed, "You coming? Or are you going to stay in the car all night?" Kim flinched, "I'm coming!" Kim got out of the car and stood right beside Shego. Kim glared at Shego, "You happy now?" Shego smirked, "Maybe, maybe not."

Before Kim could reply to that comment, Jester jumped out from the back seat of the car and landed at Shego's feet, purring softly. Shego saw Kim gasp in surprise, "I didn't know you owned a cat!" Shego snorted, "I don't own him. He just follows me around." Kim picked up Jester in her arms and started scratching behind his ears. Jester purred contently while rubbing his head on Kim's chest. Shego snarled and glared at Jester. Jester, however, chose to ignore Shego and continued on without remorse. Kim continued to stroke Jester, "So, does he have a name?" Shego grunted, "His name is Jester." Kim smiled, "**Jester**? You named your cat **Jester**?!" Kim couldn't help it; she burst into a fit of laughs and giggles.

Shego smirked as she glared at Jester, giving him a 'I told ya your name sounded weird' sort of look. Jester hissed at Shego and struggled out of Kim's embrace. Jester landed on the floor and skirted into the bar. "Jester!" Shego cried, "Come back here!" A fear filled Shego's heart like water filling a bucket, consuming the inside of it. Shego knew why she feared. Images of her past once again consumed her vision.

_Shego cried out as she saw the blood that covered her hands and the mangled body that laid at her feet. She cried and cried and cried, for she had never killed before. _

_In fact for as long as she could remembered her family going out on camping trips into the wild, where she would see wolves, bears, dears, and other creatures that would raise there young and hunt and eat flesh of other living animals. While her brothers went fishing and hunting with their father, Shego would go out on her own and watch different animals and learn their ways and their laws of the wild. She would see the hunters kill and eat their prey and cover their muzzles with blood. _

_She, however, never thought of killing herself and would always reject the idea of killing another living creature; unless of course, she was starving and needed to eat. But since that had never happened before, she saw no need to take the life of another living thing. However it seemed that fate was against her for she had killed and tasted the flesh of another living, breathing creature. But it was not just any animal she had killed. She had killed another human being. The forbidden fruit. And not just one human being, but many. This caused Shego to wail and cry for she knew that she had committed a terrible crime that not even great meat eaters such as the great white tiger would commit without the price of death. It was against the law of the wild to kill a human being and in tasting the blood and eating the flesh of one would drive any creature mad with desire to kill again and again. _

_This is what Shego was afraid of. She was afraid of going mad and killing every living thing that moved for she was not a killer; and yet she had killed. That in itself made Shego sick. Shego continued to cry, and would have cried there for many hours more if not for a voice. _

"_You really shouldn't cry over what you did." Shego glanced up and saw a black cat sitting right in front of her, with it's tail high in the air, swaying back and forth in a hypnotizing way. "Who are you?" She asked. The black cat got up and moved closer, closing in, "My true name is not to be known to anyone but one." The black cat paused, "But you may call me Jester."_

_Shego thought the name was strange but made no comment of it. Instead her attention was taken to the scar on Jester's on his right eye. Shego's curiosity grew until she could no longer remain silent. She asked, "What happened to your eye?" Jester smirked and replied, "It is a reminder of my past and of my master." Shego continued to pester Jester, hoping to get more information of the incident from him. But he remained silent. After trying for who knows how long, Shego gave up and instead tried a different question, "Why are you here? Are you another experiment as well?" _

_Jester did not answer this and instead questioned Shego, "How old are you?" _

_Shego answered, "Seven." _

"_Do you have any brothers or sisters with your… powers?"_

"_I have four brothers, one has super strength, another can shrink himself, and the last two are twins and they can make copies of themselves."_

_Jester thought this over. "How did you get your powers?"_

"_Me and my brothers where playing in the tree house when a comet hit us."_

_Jester seemed confused. "What color was the comet?" _

"_I think it was not just one color but many colors. Red, blue, purple, and… green."_

_Jester smirked but then frowned and asked, "What's your name?"_

_Shego back then was called by a different name then from the one we now know her by, "My names…"_

Shego ran after Jester, into the bar with Kim following close behind. "Jester! Come back here!" Jester jumped on the counter of the bar close to the barkeeper. "Well, well, well; what have we here?" The bar keeper smirked as he stroked Jester with his large hairy hand, "This pussy yours mate?" Shego nodded. "He's a fine pussy… So what can I do for ya mates?" Shego cleared her throat, "Sir, we're looking for a place to stay for the night. Do you know of any place that we can stay at? Like an inn perhaps?" The bar keeper answered, "This is the inn. If you want a room you've got ta pay for it."

Shego snorted and grabbed a couple of coins and dollar bills from her pocket and slammed them against the counter. "Will this be enough?" The bar keeper picked up the bills and coins and counted them. Then when he was done he reached under the counter and pulled out a shiny copper key. "Your rooms on the second floor lass. Number five." Shego grabbed the key and nodded her head, "Much obliged."

Then she and Kim walked up an old creaky staircase up to room five with Jester following right behind them. Shego inserted the copper key into the keyhole of room five's door and unlocked it. "We'll stay here for the night." Shego whispered and opened the door. When the slid open they saw that the room was decent and it even had a decent bathroom with clean toilets and everything. However Shego was the first to notice that there was only one bed. Only then did she remember that she hadn't asked the man for a two-bed room.

"Great," Shego hissed, "just great!" Shego dashed back downstairs and slammed her fist against the bar counter top. "You gave me a one bed room!" Shego snarled. The bar keeper sighed, "I'm sorry lass. It's the only room I've got. I wish I could give you a room with two beds… but I don't have any right now. So you're just going to have to deal with it, or go and find some other inn." Shego sighed, "You don't happen to give refunds, do you?" The bar keeper chuckled, "Sorry lass, once you pay to stay the night at my inn, you stay the night at my inn. No refunds." Shego groaned, "This is the third most worse day of my life."

Shego's head slumped over her shoulders as she made her way back up the stairs and into the room, number five. She closed the door behind her and went to sit in an old chair that gave creeks of protests as she sat in it. "Look Kimmie, there is only one bed and," It was only then did Shego realize that Kim wasn't in the room with her only Jester. "Jester, where is Kimmie?" Jester yawned and blinked his one good eye. He then pointed a claw toward a door that Shego hadn't noticed before. "She's in there. When you where gone she said something about 'I stink of smoke' and 'Shego is trying to trick me, some how'. Just to let you know." Shego smirked. Kim didn't trust her, and of course it was to be expected; after all they where enemies.

"So she's in there?" Jester nodded his head. Shego got up from her seat, tossed her hat, and walked up to the door. "Kimmie you in there?" A Kim's voice replied, "Yes! Don't you dare come in!" Shego smirked and rapped her hand around the door handle. "Why?" Shego chuckled and pushed the door open. "You naked or som-" Indeed Kim was naked in a small bathtub that was filled to the brim with water. Shego suddenly remembered Jester saying, _She's in there. When you where gone she said something about 'I stink of smoke'_ Shego realized that Kim had found the bathroom and decided to take a bath to clean the smell of smoke off of her.

Shego flinched, "S-sorry! I didn't know that this was the bathroom!" And with that, Shego slammed the door shut leaving a stunned Kim alone. _'Did Shego just say she was sorry?' _

Shego panted wildly, her mind a blazed with images of a very naked Kim. Shego gulped, _'I am scared for life. There is no way I will ever be able to get that image out of my head.'_ Shego turned and saw Jester lying lazily on the bed, smiling wickedly. Shego snarled, "Jester!" Shego's eyes began to glow out of rage, "Why didn't you tell me Kimmie was in there!?" Jester shrugged his shoulder, "I thought you knew." Shego moved without hesitation and seized Jester by the scruff of his neck, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you will be seeing black and green for the rest of your miserable life!" Jester smirked but did not reply to Shego's threat.

There was a long silence until finally, Jester broke it, "The white tiger is proud and righteous; but it is not a king, for it has no followers." Shego rolled her eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?" Before Jester could reply, Kim came out of the bathroom, her hair soaking wet and her body raped up in a snow-white towel. Shego huffed, "If you need me Kimmie, I'll be outside. So get some cloths on!" With that Shego ran out of room five and out of the bar into the dirt road with Jester still in her grip.

As Shego wiped the sweat off of her brow Jester began to wiggle, trying to loosen Shego's iron grip. "Let me go! Shego!" Shego grumbled something and released her grip on Jester. Jester landed on the ground on all fours and hissed, raking his claws through his mangled fur, "You've got some grip. Ugh, look at my fur! It will take weeks for it to lay out again."

Jester began to say something else but was interrupted by a strange buzzing noise that made his fur stand on end. "Shego…" Shego heard the strange buzzing noise as well her eyes glancing wildly for the source. "What is it Jester?" Jester answered plainly, "I don't know." The buzzing noise grew louder and over the horizon a gigantic cloud of mist began to creep over the desert, slithering with such grace of an ugly old snake. Jester screeched and ran into the inn, leaving Shego alone. Shego clenched her jaw in anger.

_How could he have found me so quickly?! This has never happened before. How does he know where I am? _Jester poked his head out an open window of the inn, "Shego! Get in here right now!!!" Shego hesitated at first but then slowly turned and ran back into the inn, just as Jester ran around the inn, closing every open window and door locking them the best way he could. Shego closed the door behind her locking it with the golden colored chain that hung above the doorknob.

"Kimmie!" Shego yelled, "Kimmie! Get down here!" Shego opened her mouth to shout Kim again when she stumbled over something large, round, and thick. "Ow! What the hell?!" Shego looked over the object that she had fallen over, it was the bar keeper, dead, with red worms wiggling out of his mouth. Kim came running down, in the cloths that Jester had concurred up with Shego's cowboy hat clenched in her right hand.

"What is it Shego?" That's when Kim saw the dead body. Kim opened her mouth to scream but Shego, fast as lightning, flashed to Kim's side while covering Kim's mouth with her hand.

"Don't scream," Shego whispered in Kim's ear, "just trust me. It's about to get a lot worse and the only way your going to get out alive is if you do _exactly_ what I tell you to do."

Kim was about to open her mouth to argue when Shego interrupted in a low whisper, "It's here."

---

Finally! It's finished! I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I've been busy with homework and all that sort of stuff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be working on the next chapter but it will be a while before I'm done with it.

Also, I have an announcement! I have an account at Deviant ART! You can check out my gallery at carnivalphantom. there you can find a picture of Jester that I drew, its called: Jester Character Design.


	5. Inner Voices And Shadowed Evils

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. However any use of MY characters (Jester, Baron, mysterious shadowed figure), without giving me full credit, will be considered theft and plagiarism. Thank you.

-------------

Kim whimpered as Shego held her tight with her clawed hand covering her mouth. "Stop that!" Shego hissed in a low whisper, "It will hear you." Kim was about to complain when she heard a crunching sound at the door.

Kim flinched and instinctively flung herself onto Shego. Shego gave out a soft grunt as Kim's body slammed against her own with Kim's arms slithering around her body for warmth and comfort, like a child clinging to her mother on a stormy day. Shego ignored the fact that Kim was totally freaked out and clinging to her for she had more important things to worry about.

Shego's eyes drifted to the bottom of the floor where a soft mist began seeping through. All of a sudden there was a BANG and the whole door slammed against the back wall, a couple of feet away from Kim and Shego. Kim flinched and buried her face in Shego's chest, not really noticing that a soft glow began to arise in a circular shape right under Shego's light green skin.

Slowly, the soft mist was pushed aside by an octopus like tactical that slinked and slithered blindly across the floor. It looked to Kim like a brown snake that had no eyes and a sand colored belly. Kim flinched and tightened her grip on Shego. "Shego? What is that?"

Shego flinched and the blind snake reacted to the noise that Kim had made. It opened, what looked like a mouth, and gave a screech. Other snake quickly entered the inn through the door and joined their companion in screeching at Shego and Kim. Shego growled as her eyes started to glow.

"Kimmie, when I say go, run to the car."

"But what about you?"

Shego smirked, "Don't worry Kimmie, I'll be fine." Kim frowned at this statement. Shego saw this and gave a soft sigh, "Trust me." Shego's breath tickled Kim's ear. Kim shivered, "But what are those things Shego? You've got some explaining to do." Shego replied, "Fine. I'll tell you, later; when the time comes." Kim frowned again making Shego's smirk grow, "Trust me." Shego didn't wait for Kim to reply.

Shego stood up and shifted her stance into a fighting stance, with her hands erupting in green plasma. "Now Kimmie, RUN!" Kim shot up and ran, with Shego protecting her from the strange snake like creatures. Kim didn't notice that Jester was at her heels running along with her to the car. Kim jumped into the car and glanced wildly around for Shego.

"Shego? Shego! Where are you?!" Jester hissed and jumped into the back of the car and hid himself under the back car seats. Kim looked around wildly but she could not see Shego through the dense fog. Kim began to panic.

"SHEGO!!!" Just then Kim was sure she saw, at least for a moment, a soft green glow. In a fevered rush, Kim jumped out of the car. Jester saw this and cried out, "Are you crazy?! Get back in the car!" But Kim was too far away to hear Jester. "Shego!" Kim cried out, listening intensely for a response of any sort.

She got one, but not in the way she expected it. Kim saw Shego fighting the snake like creatures; green blood dripping from freshly cut wounds. Shego turned, "What the hell?! Kimmie get back into the car!" All of a sudden the earth began to tremble and split apart.

"Shego!!!" Kim screamed. Shego turned and saw that Kim was caught in one of the snake's grip and was hanging helplessly in the air. The snake like creatures began to gather around Kim with their mouths opened wide. "Kimmie!" Shego jumped and slashed the blind snake that was holding Kim with flaming green hands.

Blood splattered on the ground as Shego took Kim into her arms. The blind snakes screamed in rage and they all curled back and struck. Green blood fell on the ground as the snakes dug their fangs into Shego's flesh.

"GAH!"

Kim gave a wild cry of distress at Shego's pain.

Shego hissed, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Shego slashed her claws, ripping all the snakes that had dug their fangs into her flesh and cutting them in half. Just then, erupting from the ground giving a wild cry of pain and agony, came a great beast. This beast was long and slim, like a worm and had many scales on it's back. It's eyes where blood red and coming out of it's sides where the retched blind snakes.

"Shit!" cursed Shego. The monster roared and launched purple slim from it's mouth. Shego dodged and sent five green fireballs at the monster's sensitive eyes. The monster screamed in rage and pain as the plasma burnt it's eyes. Shego smirked in triumph and land on the ground gracefully. She turned toward the car thinking that the creature would just retreat.

She was a fool to think that she could have won so easily.

The monster stopped screaming, sniffed the air, turned in Shego's direction, and shot purple slim from it's maw. Kim screamed, "Shego, look out!" Shego turned, but it was too late; the purple slim hit her full force on her back, knocking the wind out of her and sticking her to the ground.

Kim tumbled out of Shego's arms and fell a few feet away, safe from the sticky purple slim. Kim stayed on the ground, stunned and it wasn't till Shego's soar voice yelling her name did she snap back into reality. Kim got up and saw Shego stuck in a pile of purple goo, her green flame dead. Shego's hair and cloths where matted with the purple, sticky slime making it hard for Shego to move to face the monster again.

The monster gave a triumphant roar and started slithering in Shego's direction. Shego snarled and snapped her fangs. Kim's mind raced with fear as she saw the monster slowly approach Shego.

'_What can I do?'_ thought Kim._ 'I'm no match for that monster! But if I don't do something, Shego will be crushed!' _While Kim was pondering on what to do Shego was having some thoughts of her own.

'_Let me take control. I'll slash that monster into tinny bits!' _

Shego snarled, _No! I know you. Once your done with the monster you'll go after Kimmie! Just like when you went after those scientists._

The voice in Shego's head snarled, _'They deserved it. We had rights! And they chose to ignore the fact that we where human. And do you remember why? To make us into the perfect killing machine.'_

Shego gulped and closed her eyes, trying to block out the other voice. The monster roared and before Shego could turn around the monster slammed it's massive body down upon her. Kim screamed as she saw this and as green blood began leaking out from underneath the monster. The noise attracted the monster's attention and it turned around to face Kim. Kim froze as the monster through back it's head, roared, and began slithering like a snake, toward her.

Kim couldn't move.

It was as if someone had cemented her feet to the ground. The monster saw this and grinned, reviling two rows of razor sharp teeth and launched at Kim with it's massive mouth. Kim flinched and closed her eyes, awaiting death to cover her like a blanket. Kim waited and waited and… nothing happened.

'_What?'_ Slowly Kim opened her eyes and found Shego right in front of her, holding the monster's mouth shut in an iron, inhuman grip. Kim was flabbergasted. How could Shego stop a monster that was the size of two elephants with only her hands? Kim gulped as her gaze fell upon Shego's eyes, **they where glowing**.

Shego's new, deadly gaze turned and fell upon Kim for just a brief second, but to Kim, it felt like an eternity. Those glowing, green eyes where beast like and demanded blood; this made Kim cold to the core. Kim gulped and fell to the ground her eyes still connected with Shego's. Shego considered Kim for a moment but then returned her gaze back to the monster.

The monster began to struggle against Shego's monstrous grip, tossing and turning it's head, as if to lift Shego from the ground and toss her far away, but Shego could not be moved. It was as if an invisible force held Shego to the ground as this huge beast wiggled in her grip. Just then, as the monster tried to lift it's head again, Shego erupted her plasma.

Kim gasped in horror at the results.

---

Ron looked down over the great ice covered mountain in hesitation. "Uh, Yuri? Are you sure we need to, um, sky dive on to this mountain?" Yuri, who was right beside Ron, smiled and gave Ron a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry Stoppable-san! After all you do this all the time with Kim Possible, yes?"

Ron forced a smile, "Yes of coarse, it's just that I've never went sky diving in the middle of a blizzard, on a rusted plane that looks like it's about to fall apart any second, with parachute that are about fifty years old, that's all."

Yuri laughed, "Ah, Stoppable-san you never séance to amuse me." Yuri smirked and turned her attention to the ground that was so far below. "You ready Stoppable-san?" Ron whimpered a reply. Yuri grinned, "Then off we go!" Yuri gave Ron a rough shove and dove down after him.

Ron screamed like a girl all the way down.

---

Kim forced herself not to scream as the monster began to burn from the inside out. The monster ripped it's self free from Shego's grip, blood flowing through the loss of skin on it's lips as the plasma, that Shego had shot inside it's stomach, began to eat away it's limbs.

The monster's screams of pain hurt Kim's ears to the point she thought her head would explode into a million pieces. _'How?'_ Thought Kim, _'How could Shego be so powerful? It's as if… it's as if she isn't human at all.' _Kim's attention snapped back to Shego and the monster.

The monster now had a hole in it's stomach that was still glowing green from Shego's wild plasma. Purple blood gushed forth from the beast's maw as it screamed at Shego with wild fury. Shego gave a soft snort of acknowledgement and shifted her stance into a fighting stance. The monster screamed again, blood gushing forth, as it shot purple slim at Shego.

Shego smirked and growled as the purple slim flung toward her. Kim whimpered as Shego increased her flow of plasma and shot two green balls of fire to meet the sticky purple slim. There was an explosion as the two powerful forces collided sending purple slim and green plasma in different directions.

Smoke filled the fog-covered air, making it very hard for Kim to see anything at all. If wasn't for the light that Shego's plasma generated, Kim was sure she would not have seen the next events that where about to unfold.

---

Ron was still screaming, even though he was already on the ground. Yuri rushed to Ron's side. "Stoppable-san!" Yuri's voice sounded worried and desperate. "Are you all right?!" Ron, upon realizing that he was causing Yuri distress, immediately became silent. After a couple of seconds of complete silence Ron whispered, "I'm sorry Yuri. I was just totally freaked out."

Yuri gave a soft sigh of relief. "That's good to know Stoppable-san. For a second there I thought that you had injured yourself." Ron blushed. "Yeah, well um, thanks." Yuri giggled, "Just don't do it again, okay Stoppable-san? I'm afraid that I can't have anymore small and meaningless delays on our journey."

Ron nodded and lowered his head in shame. _'Smooth move, idiot! You messed up your chance with Kim and now you're ruining it with Yuri. What is wrong with you?!' _Ron continued to mentally kick himself as Yuri gazed over the landscape.

Yuri noticed Ron's discomfort and started mentally kicking herself as well. _'Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!! How come I had to sound so mean to Stoppable-san? Ugh, sometimes I wish that I could just disappear.' _Yuri took a deep breath, "Stoppable-san?"

Ron glanced up and straitened his back. "Yes Yuri?" Yuri pointed to the side of the mountain that Ron hadn't noticed before. "We should start heading out now. We should reach our destination by morning." Ron nodded his head and rotated his gaze around the mountain. _'Is it just me, or did the mountain just get bigger?'_

"Stoppable-san!" Ron snapped back into reality. "Coming Yuri!" Ron quickly checked his pocket to see if Rufus was all right. "How ya doing buddy?" Rufus shivered and gave a thumbs up. "Good!" He squeaked. Ron smirked and chased after Yuri.

---

Shego was trying her best to control the huge amounts of energy that both her plasma and the sphere in her chest where pulsing through out her body. _Damn! I can't control this. It's too much!_

'_Having trouble are we now?'_

Shego snarled, _Shut up! Your not in control!_

The voice smirked and purred a reply, _'Not yet.'_

Shego held her head with her hands that where still burning with wild green plasma. It was a good thing that Shego's body was immune to her green fire otherwise she would have burnt her face off.

"Shego! Are you alright?" Shego flinched and turned to Kim's direction.

'_Ah, how sweet! The chunk of meat is calling to us! Can't you hear it? It's saying, "Eat me! Eat me!" Don't you think we should head it's calling?'_

Shego snarled and screamed out in rage, "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CONTROL ME AGAIN!!!"

Kim flinched at Shego's sudden out burst and began quivering in fear. Had Shego lost her mind?

Shego roared as smoke cleared and the monster screeched a challenge. Shego hissed, "You want some more pretty boy?! Well come and get it!" The monster screeched and slithered fast in Shego's direction. The monster lashed out at Shego with it's slim covered fangs. Shego began to glow as she charged up for the final strike.

Kim closed her eyes as the air was filled with green and purple light.

BANG!

The earth shook.

BANG!

The air became hot and humid, making it hard for Kim to breath.

BANG!

SPLAT!!!

Kim was afraid to open her eyes and she the deadly sight before her, but she knew she had no choice; she had to she if Shego was all right. Kim slowly opened her eyes and took the sight in. The mist was gone, and Shego stood in a puddle of purple blood surrounded by chunks of purple flesh and brown skin with her green plasma burning bright. Kim gulped, "S-Shego?" Shego turned and glanced at Kim. A couple of agonizing seconds past before Shego smirked, "You alright Pumpkin?"

Kim could not stop the tears from coming. "Shego!" Kim ran to Shego and raped her arms around the pale woman. "You're alive! You're alive! Oh my gosh, I thought that thing was going to kill you!"

Shego was stunned into silence; it had been years since the last time she had been hugged like this. Shego's fingers twitched as she put out her plasma and lifted her arms to hug Kim back. Shego sighed and drew herself deeper into Kim's embrace.

The voice in Shego's head snarled in rage, _'What are you doing?! Kill her!'_

Shego buried her face in Kim's shoulder, enjoying both Kim's warmth and her sweet scent. _No, I won't. So shut up and let me enjoy this._

The voice screamed and cursed but Shego chose to ignore it. She would not let the dark half of herself ruin this moment. _Maybe, being with Kimmie isn't so bad after all…_ A sort wind blew, engulfing the couple in a warm embrace.

---

It was dark as a strange creature wobbled across the floor to the throne in the darkest corner of the room. The creature bowed before the shadowed figure that sat on the throne with power and evil engaging the air around him. The small creature, that looked like a dried out toad said to the shadowed figure in a hoarse voice, "My lord, the agent 219 was unsuccessful in obtaining the pale green creature, Shego. The female has shown to be more powerful than we have expected."

There was a long silence. "Master?" The shadowed figure sighed. "Thou shall die for this failure…" The creature screamed, "No my lord! Please, it wasn't my fault!" The shadowed figure snarled, "Thou dare beg for mercy?! Filthy rat! Perish!!!" The toad creature screamed as blood covered worms erupted from it's mouth.

The shadow figured snarled to other creatures that where in the same room engulfed in shadows, "You!" He snarled, pointing a finger at a creature in the farthest corner of the room. "Thou are one of my greatest warriors. Baron, bring me Shego alive and thy reward will be great. Fail and thou shall die."

The creature emerged from the shadows holding an ax in it's hands. The creature, Baron, looked like a rhino covered in brown fur. Baron kneeled before the shadowed creature. "I will not fail you master."

Baron got up and turned to leave. "Oh, and Baron?" Baron glanced back at the thrown, "Yes, master?" The shadowed figure smirked, "Kill this 'Kim Possible' while thy at it. I want Shego's new found spirit crushed."

Baron smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

---

Ahhhh! What's going to happen next? Who is this mysterious shadowed figure that wants Shego so badly? Why does Shego have a dark voice in her head? What about the core in her chest? What does it all mean?! And where's Jester?

Damn! I have so much to write in so little time!!!


	6. New Thoughts And Evil Penguins

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. However any use of MY characters (Jester, Baron, mysterious shadowed figure), without giving me full credit, will be considered theft and plagiarism. Thank you.

--

Shego wanted to continue hugging Kim while she wept but she knew that they had to get going. It was no longer safe here. Shego removed her arms and gave Kim a soft nudge.

Kim didn't seem to want to move; her arms where still around Shego. Shego smirked and whispered, "I'm sorry that I have to stop this moment short Pumpkin, but we need to get moving if where going to catch that plane home." Kim sobbed, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Shego smirked, "It's called 'going through a life and death experience and surviving' Kimmie. You where scared to death that's all."

Kim shivered and buried her head into Shego's shoulder. "What was that thing?" Kim whispered. "Tell me Shego." Shego shifted uneasily, not wanting to answer Kim's question. Kim looked up into Shego's eyes. "Shego?" Shego sighed, knowing that she could not bale out of this one. "I'll tell you when we get in the car, okay?" Kim nodded, not wanting to irritate Shego.

They both walked to the car with Kim literately only inches from Shego's side looking around nervously. Shego saw this and smirked, "Don't worry Princess. No one is coming to get you, so you can calm down." Kim sighed and sped up to the car.

Shego blinked, _Was it something I said?_ Shego shrugged and got into the driver's seat of the car, next to Kim who had gotten into the passenger's side of the car. Shego started up the car, and as it roared to life Shego took a sideways glance at Kim. _Wonder what's on her mind... poor kid she's still so young and already the weight of the whole world is upon her shoulders._ Shego shook her head. _If only she knew that the world isn't as easy to save as she thinks it is._

Shego put the pedal to the metal and the car speed across the dirt road. "So Kimmie… I suppose you want me to answer some of your questions?" Kim slowly nodded her head, "I have so much to ask, but I don't even know where to begin." Shego nodded her head. "That is completely understandable. How about we start with that monster that attacked us?" Kim nodded her head in agreement.

Shego licked her dry lips, "Well… that monster was, oh how should I put this… a hunter, sent out to find and capture me." Kim blinked and muttered, "But why?" There was a long silence. Shego smirked and pressed her pointer finger against her black lips. "I'm not telling." Kim gasped, "But you promised!" Shego smirked, "I lied Kimmie. That's what villains do." Kim snarled and began pestering Shego for some answers, but no matter how much Kim irritated Shego; Shego would not continue answering her questions. After a while, Kim gave up and turned her head away from Shego to gather her thoughts. Shego saw this and grinned triumphantly. Jester smirked underneath the passenger seat.

After about an hour of silence Shego sighed, "It looks like it's getting dark, we should stop for the night." Kim gasped, "Are you crazy Shego?! After th-that _thing_ attacked us!" Shego snarled, "Quit being such a baby! Aren't you the girl that can do anything?! Spit out your fear and grasp your pride, Princess." Kim gulped, "Yes but,"

Shego interrupted, "No buts Kimmie. Suck it up." Kim decided it was best not to continue the argument, so she remained silent. Shego slowed the car till it came to a halt and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Come on Pumpkin," Shego sniffed, "get out of the car." Kim hesitated, then slowly unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. Shego smirked, "Good girl." Kim snarled but kept silent as she made her way to Shego's side. Jester followed the two as Shego gave Kim instructions on what they needed to make camp. "You can get the fire wood Kimmie. I'll get us something to eat."

Kim didn't argue and went in search of firewood. It wasn't long for Kim to gather a good pile of dry firewood; the ground was covered in dry sticks, logs, and kindle. Kim returned to the campsite with as much of the wood as she could carry. "Ah! Just on time Princess." Shego blew in Kim's ear.

Kim jumped, "Shego!" Shego threw her head back and laughed. Kim snarled angrily, "It wasn't funny!" Shego smirked, "Yes it was. Now how about you set that wood down so that I can start a fire to cook these rabbits." Shego held up in her right hand, two full-grown desert rabbits with brown fur and dull eyes. Kim knew they were dead; there fragile necks had been snapped. Kim felt sorry for the creatures. "Why did you have to kill them?" Shego rolled her eyes. "Uh, because I'm hungry." Shego said sarcastically. Kim decided to leave it at that. Kim set the wood in a pile on the ground.

Shego lit her free hand with plasma. "Stand back Kimmie." It was not a request. Kim did as she was told taking five big steps backwards. Shego shot plasma from her hand upon the wood, making it blaze with a mixture of green and yellow fire. Kim gazed intently at the fire as it turned from a yellow-green to a blazing red, mixed with yellow and orange. Shego gave a satisfied snort and stuck sticks into the rabbits and placed them over the fire.

Soon an aroma of cooking meat filled the air; Shego inhaled deeply. "Ah, nothing like rabbits on a fire to get one in a good mood." Shego sat down on the groaned and grinned, gazing lazily at the stars that where slowly creeping their way out from the sun's light. Kim was enjoying this moment as well and she took a seat beside Shego. They both stared at the stars in silence as Jester watched them closely.

There was a moment of silence, then, "Shego?"

"Hmm?"

Kim turned her gaze to Shego, who was still busy looking at the stars. "You've saved me twice now; from the explosion and from that monster. Why?"

Shego continued to gaze at the stars, "To tell you the truth Kimmie, I don't know. I guess it's because you remind me of how I used to be."

Kim opened her mouth to question Shego further, but Shego stopped her by placing a finger on top of her lips. "That's enough questions, Kimmie." Shego muttered. "It's time to go to sleep." Kim flinched and a faint hint of red crossed her cheeks. "N-no." Shego raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" Kim hesitated. "Well um, I kind of have, um, needs." Shego groaned a very long grown. "Ugh, what is it? You snore Kimmie? Or do you sleep with a teddy bear?" Kim flinched, which did not go unnoticed.

Shego held back the urge to laugh. "So, you sleep with a teddy bear Kimmie?" Kim snarled, "It's not a teddy bear it's a Pandaroo!" Kim's eyes widened as she realized what she just said. Shego couldn't hold the urge back any longer; she rolled on to her back, laugh her heart out. "Oh that's rich! Kimmie sleeps with a doll! Ahhahaha!!" Kim snarls, "Stop it Shego! It's not funny." Shego rolled on her side and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Uh, yes it is."

Kim huffed as Shego continued laughing hysterically at her. Jester, however, did not find this amusing. In fact he thought it was very childish of Shego. _And she's supposed to be twenty-one years old? _When Shego finally stopped laughing a strange noise could be heard faintly in the distance. Shego shot up to her feet, "What the hell?!" Kim got up and ran to Shego's side.

There was a flash of immense light, then, "Shego!"

Shego gasped, "Doctor D? What are you- IS THAT MY JET?!" Drakken was in a green and black jet that was hovering right over Kim's and Shego's heads. Drakken had difficulty landing the massive flying machine; it took him five times to land the jet without crashing it into the ground. When he finally landed the jet he came out with a great grin on his face.

"Shego!" he cried, "there you are! I was beginning to wo…rry." Drakken stopped sort with a shocked expression on his face. "K-Kim Possible! What are you- forget it. Shego, attack!"

Shego didn't move. Her body would slightly twitch and her claws dug deeply into her palms, drawing green acidic blood. "You took… my jet?" Shego's voice was quivering slightly with barely contained rage. Drakken realized his mistake, gave a quick yelp, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He didn't get very far.

--

Ron huffed, exhausted at the brutal hike up the snowy mountain. "Are we there yet?" He gasped, his tongue panting out of his mouth and frozen beads of sweat poured down his face.

Yori, after hours of this same question over and over again was begging to become annoyed.

"Almost Stoppable-san." Yori said in the sweetest voice she could master. "Almost." She said, trying to reassure Ron. Ron, however, was not convinced. "Are we there yet?"

Yori wanted to smack him so hard and push him off a cliff, just to hear him scream.

--

Drakken was covered in burns. Small, minor burns, but still burns. "Ow… Shego why did you have to burn me so badly?" Drakken complained to Shego, who was in the pilot's seat, piloting the jet with ease.

Kim was in the passenger seat, next to Shego, occasionally glancing back at Drakken, making sure his was alright. After all, he was tied to the back seat with Jester lying lazily in his lap. "And could you get this vermin off of me?! You know I'm-I'm- ACHOO!! Ugh, allergic."

Kim smirked and turned her gaze to Shego, trying to see her reaction to Drakken's actions. Shego had a small smile on her face and it looked as if she was trying desperately not to laugh.

Kim smiled a soft smile, happy that Shego was happy. "So, where are we going?" Kim asked. Shego smirked, "To Drakken's lair, of course." Kim frowned, "But it was destroyed-," Shego nodded her head, "Yes Kimmie, it was, but where going to Drakken's secret lair. The one that he bought with your side kicks money."

"I thought you spent it all."

"Almost all of it, the small amount that Drakken didn't spend I invested, and bought a back up lair; just in case Drakken was stupid enough to destroy the first one." Shego explained. Kim nodded her head and looked out the massive window of the gigantic jet as it flew over a pair of snow-covered mountains.

_I wonder how Ron's doing._

--

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, Stoppable-san, we are HERE!!" The last word came out forcefully and angrily.

Ron and Rufus flinched in fear at Yori's wrath. There was a moment of silence before Yori sighed, "I am sorry Stoppable-san." Ron's eyes lost their fear and understanding filled them.

"It's okay Yori, I-I was acting like a jerk. Can you forgive me?" A soft smile crossed Yori's face. "Of course Stoppable-san, I forgive you." Yori turned to the mountain cliff ready to start climbing again.

"Ah, come on! Are we not there yet?!"

"STOPPABLE-SAN!!"

--

Kim, Shego, Jester, and Drakken where all in Drakken's lair. Kim was sitting up against the dinner table while Drakken was trying desperately to undo the ropes that tied him down against the chair while trying to scream, but failing miserably for his mouth was taped shut thanks to Shego. Jester was snug in Drakken's lap, purring contently.

Kim looked at Drakken with a look of pity upon her face. "Um, Shego? Do you think it was necessary to tie Drakken down, tape his mouth, and put the cat in his lap?"

Shego, who was busy looking in the fridge for something to drink, said simply, "Hey I didn't put Jester in his lap. Jester _found_ his lap and I don't want to face the fury of that cat, thank you very much."

Shego pulled out two cans of beer and closed the fridge with her foot.

"And besides if I hadn't cover his mouth and tied down his sorry ass, he would be complaining about me bringing you here. I wouldn't hear the end of it! I would like some peace and quiet while I have it Princess."

Shego offered Kim a beer. "Beer?"

Kim shook her head, "No thanks, I'm too young to drink." Shego rolled her eyes. "That never stopped me, Pumpkin." Shego set one can of beer on the table while she opened the one left in her hand. Shego took a couple of swigs, letting the alcohol burn down her throat.

Kim watched in disgust as Shego took two more swigs of the beer. On the third gulp Shego suddenly found the beer to be missing from her hands.

"What the?! Pumpkin, give that back!" Kim shook her head, "No way Shego. I can't sit back and watch you kill off your brain cells." Shego snarled, "I'm a genetically altered being Kimmie! I can _regrow_ brain cells if I have to. Now give it back!" Kim shook her head, "No!"

Shego snarled, "That's it!"

Shego slammed against Kim, knocking them both to the floor, wrestling madly for the can of beer.

"Come on Kimmie, let go of the beer and nobody gets hurt."

"Over my dead body Shego!"

Shego pushed Kim down and sat on top of her reaching out for the can of beer. Unfortunately Shego forgot that she wasn't warning any gloves, thus her sharp claws where free to rip and tear anything that they pleased, and that so happened to the can of beer that Kim was holding over her head.

Shego grasped the can with her claws, cutting strait through the cheep metal. Beer splashed all over Kim's face. "Gah! Shego!" Kim coughed and tried desperately to wiggle free from underneath Shego.

Shego grinned triumphantly, "No way Kimmie, this is pay back!" Shego leaned down and licked the tip of Kim's nose. Kim's eyes widened in surprise. Shego licked her lips and purred lovingly, "You taste good mixed with beer Kimmie."

Kim snarled, "Get off!" Shego laughed with glee as Kim tried desperately to push her off. Shego smirked but reluctantly removed herself. Kim huffed angrily and got up on her feet, wildly brushing her pants straight.

Shego smirked and got to her feet too, licking the cold beer off of her fingertips. Kim glared angrily at Shego snapping, "Great, look at me! I'm covered in beer. You happy now Shego?" Shego smirked and purred, "Yes."

Kim huffed, "You're unbelievable!" Shego shrugged, "I don't get why you're so mad. After all, it was _you_ who wanted to take away my beer." Kim snorted and tried to wipe her face dry with her shirt; unfortunately, her shirt was also covered in beer. Shego grinned and held back a small laugh, "Kimmie, Drakken's got a shower about two stories up. You can get yourself washed there."

Kim nodded her head and took two steps forward toward the elevator that lead up to the shower when she suddenly turned around and snapped, "Don't drink anymore beer Shego!" Shego rolled her eyes, "Fine… I won't drink any more beer Kimmie. Now go take your shower. I'll bring a towel up and some spare cloths; and don't worry, they won't be any of Drakken's." Kim sighed and got on the elevator.

Shego watched her get on then turned her attention to Drakken. "So Dr. D, you learned your lesson about taking my jet for a ride, right?" Drakken wiggled while nodding his head violently. Jester hissed and dug his claws into Drakken's pants causing Drakken to struggle even more. Jester finally jumped off of Drakken angry that he had to get off of his seat.

Shego smirked, "Good," Shego drew her hands tightly into fists and popped her knuckles. "Because now it's pay back time for leaving me in the lab."

Drakken prayed to God to kill him with a lightning bolt and spare him the torture that Shego was about to inflict.

--

Yori smiled as they reached the opening of an ice cavern. "We are here, Stoppable-san." Ron groaned in pure relief, "Thank the heavens." Yori gazed deep into the dark ice cave and reached into her backpack drawing out a flashlight. Yori pushed to on button and the flashlight blazed with life.

Ron followed Yori's gaze eagerly as she pointed the flash light into the cavern. Even Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pants to get a better view of their surroundings.

Yori whispered, "Follow me Stoppable-san, Sensei is waiting for us." Ron nodded and followed Yori slowly and nervously into the cave.

After a while of walking Ron began shifting uncomfortable because of the silence. Rufus poked his head out of his master's pants and caught on to his master's distress. "What wrong?" Rufus asked being sure to keep his squeaky voice down so only Ron would hear. Ron sighed, "It's Yori, Rufus, I really like her, but…" Rufus tilted his head to the side. "But what?" He squeaked. Ron shrugged, "I don't have what it takes to ask her out, buddy; that's what."

Rufus sighed and then asked, "Why not?" Ron sputtered, "B-because, with Kim it was easy! She was my best friend an' all so I had no problems, asking her out. But we just weren't compatible Rufus; we broke up five weeks after graduation." Rufus nodded, he remembered that day well.

Ron sighed but he softened the mood by saying, "Don't worry Rufus, I'll ask her out when the time feels right." Rufus smiled and presented a thumbs up to his master. Ron chuckled, "Thanks Rufus."

All of a sudden Ron's stomach made itself known by growling in hunger, demanding to be feed. Yori turned her gaze to Ron, who just happened to be blushing, his face a light pink. Yori grinned, "Are you hungry, Stoppable-san?" Ron's blush deepened and he nodded. Rufus squeaked, "Hungry too!" Yori chuckled, "Then we might as well sit down, rest, and satisfy our hunger."

Yori picked a good spot with some big rocks. Yori picked a rock and sat on it, took off her backpack, and began searching it for some beverages. Ron sat next to Yori and took off his backpack as well and nervously began sifting through it. Yori pulled from her backpack a homemade meal with sushi and egg rolls with green tea to drink. Ron pulled out some burritos from Bueno Nacho and a small soda. Rufus squeaked and Ron handed him a burrito.

Yori asked, "Are you sure Rufus can handle that burrito?" Due to the fact that the burrito was twice Rufus's size. Ron nodded, "Rufus can handle any burrito that comes his way!" Yori smiled and happily ate one of her egg rolls.

Ron smiled back and was about to take a bite out of his burrito when all of a sudden it was snatched from his hand. Ron blinked, "What the… a penguin!?" Rufus gave a squeak of surprise as the flightless bird shook it head from side to side with the burrito in its beak. Ron snarled, "Give that back!" and made a lunge for the burrito. The penguin shook its head, turned, and ran. "Hey!" Ron yelled chasing after the flightless bird.

--

Kim scrubbed her back with a cloth covered in soap as the water from the shower head drenched her body in warm water. She heard a soft nock on the door of the bathroom and she replied, "I'll be there in a minute Shego!"

Shego, who was standing just outside the bathroom, holding a towel and some cloths, waited for Kim. Kim opened the bathroom door slightly and peeked out.

"Thank you Shego." Kim said as she grabbed the towels and cloths from Shego's hands. Shego nodded her head, "Come back down when you're done changing Kimmie." Shego turned and headed back down the elevator with Jester following at her heels.

--

Ron ran screaming as whole gang of penguins ganged up on him, chasing him wildly around the ice cave. Yori couldn't help but smile.

--

Shego heated up some coco moo with her plasma, mainly because last week Drakken dismantled the stove and microwave on one of his world domination plans. Kim sat in a chair right beside Shego with Drakken just across the table, tending his burns and bruises with a first aid kit. Jester was lapping up some cold milk that Shego had poured him earlier in a small bowl.

After finishing their coco moo Drakken gave a half hearted good night to Kim and Shego and went to his room. Kim then followed Shego to her room not noticing Jester who followed silently and out of sight.

When they got to Shego's room Kim glanced at the forest green (with black stripes), king sized, single bed. When she mentioned that there was only one bed Shego just shrugged and said, "We'll just have to share Kimmie. It's either that or you can sleep on the floor." Kim, being _**way**_ too tired to argue, got into bed and under the forest green covers inhaling Shego's sweet, spicy scent that hung heavily upon the covers.

Shego got a green and black towel and some green and black pajamas and went out of the room. When she came back she was wearing the green and black pajamas and she held her green and black jump suit cradled under her arms. Her hair was also wet, and her light green skin was covered in small water droplets, indicating that she had taken a quick, yet, efficient bath.

Kim's eyes drooped as Shego made herself comfortable in the large bed, wiggling restlessly under the covers. When Shego finally made herself comfortable Kim was already slowly wraping her arms around Shego's middle. Shego glanced down at the already sleeping Kim and smiled. Shego then clapped her hands twice and the lights went out. Jester's eyes glowed in the dark, watching the two enemies as the embraced and slept on.

--

Baron picked up the remains of the inn that agent 219 destroyed while battling Shego. He clenched a burnt piece of flesh and sniffed it. Baron's face then twisted angrily and he let out a horrifying roar. What Baron didn't know was that two red eyes were watching him from the shadows.

--

Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with all the tests and stuff my school did these last couple of months. And I'm just plain lazy. But don't worry! I won't stop this fan fiction as some people do (don't you hate that?!) I might be slow with the next couple of chapters but it will be worth it! I promise!

Also, review, review, REVIEW!! I love reviews and I love hearing people's ideas, they help me make the story faster and better, so please review!!

Also I'm sorry for miss spelling Yori's name. He he… opps P, my bad.


	7. Red Eyes See All

It was raining

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. However any use of MY characters (Jester, Baron, mysterious shadowed figure), without giving me full credit, will be considered theft and plagiarism. Thank you.

--

Jester sat upon the black painted window ceil of Shego's green and black painted room, his body unnaturally tense, broad, without movement as his piercing gaze searched hotly out the window and into the darkness of the night.

The night air was damp and cold, so cold that Jester was able to see his breath, thick and clearly, like a mist as it seeped past his open lips, curling and uncurling, before disappearing completely into the darkness of the night.

The freezing cold air, however, did not faze Jester in the slightest for his fur was thick and warm; protecting his body from the ravishing cold that lapped the night air of its warmth.

Shego was protected from the cold as well, even though she didn't have thick, lively fur as Jester did. No, she had a different kind of barrio against the cold. Her protection was the horrid mutation of green plasma powered cells that burned her flesh and blood, making it more of a curse than a gift.

Shego's average body temperature (at the moment) was about one hundred an' five degrease Fahrenheit, a high fever in human terms. But then again Shego wasn't human; at least, not anymore.

Kim too, was protected from the cold thanks to the extra heat that Shego's body kindly provided.

Even though the night was still and mostly quiet (except for the scurrying of rats and mice down on the forest floor every now and then) Jester was tense, keeping his piercing down upon the forest, searching. Jester stayed like this for hours, his body never loosening, his eyes looking out the window for any sign of suspicious activity. The forest seemed normal and peaceful but Jester could not shack the feeling that something was wrong.

But what could it be?

Certainly it couldn't be one of the servants that served that man that hunted Shego like a wild animal; after all, Shego had already faced two of his minions this week, surly he wouldn't send _another_ one.

Or was the mad man finally getting serious in his quest to capture Shego?

Jester shivered and silently hoped that that wasn't the case for if it was then Shego was going to be driven into a hellhole. Just like all those years ago, when he first found the young girl, covered in fresh blood.

A sudden alien rustle of sound vibrated through the night, snapping Jester from his thoughts.

There!

Hiding in the shadows of the forests vegetation a figure with two red eyes, crept softly, trying its best not to be seen.

Jester hissed and right eye started to glow a deep blue. A flash of blue light engulfed Jester as it transported him to the forest floor. Jester hissed and his eyes glanced from side to side, his claws out and ready to attack while his back hunched over, and his fur stood on end.

But the forest was silent.

Jester, confused, looked around casually for any signs of the red-eyed creature. But there was nothing. No footprints, no fur, no claw marks, nothing. No evidence what so ever that the creature was even there.

Whatever it was, it was gone…

Without a trace.

--

Shego was awakened by the sound of thunder crackling angrily in the distance. Shego groaned and her body twisted in discomfort causing Kim to grunt in annoyance and buried her face deep into Shego's chest not wanting to awaken from her slumber just yet. Shego hissed as lightning shed it's light across her eyes and thunder boomed through the cloudy sky. Shego turned (which was hard to do with Kim clinging to her) and check the time: eight o' clock AM, morning.

Shego sighed and lazily tried to untangle herself from Kim's iron grip. After a couple of minutes of easing out of Kim's grip without waking her, Shego finally succeeded and crept silently out of bed, out of the room, and into Drakken's lair. Shego walked down to the first floor by taking the long way, the stairs for she thought it would wake her up a little more.

Drakken was up, in the kitchen, his face searching intently in the refrigerator, his back to Shego. Shego assumed that Drakken had just woken up as well, for he was still wearing his white, blue spotted pajamas. Shego commented, "You're up early. What's the occasion Dr. D?"

Drakken turned and Shego choked back a squeal of surprise. Drakken's face was swollen, and pink dots covered his face. Shego would have burst out laughing if she wasn't so shocked and concerned for the blue man. Shego held down all emotion in her voice as she asked, "What happened to your face?"

Drakken sighed and pulled a carton of milk out of the refrigerator as he explained, "It's a side effect of my genetically changed skin Shego. If I'm allergic to something and am exposed to it, I breakout in pink dots and my face swells up like a balloon the very next day. But don't worry! It doesn't hurt… much."

Shego shivered and asked, "Have you ever invented a cure or vaccine for your… allergies?" Drakken blinked, or at least, Shego _thought_ she saw him blink; it was hard to tell; but when Drakken's face broke out in a big grin Shego knew that his tinny mind had taken the information that she had given him.

"That's brilliant Shego! Why didn't I think of that before?" Drakken handed Shego the carton of milk and leaped for joy, "Forget breakfast," Drakken squealed, "I'll start on that cure right now! Oh, what a lucky day this is turning out to be." Shego watched Drakken skip out of the kitchen, leaving her blinking rapidly in a state of shock.

Just how clueless could Drakken get?

--

Ron moaned in misery. His shoulder where soar, his back slumped over, and his knees sagged by his side all in the name of pain. Ron's head was hanging by his neck tipped to the side a little; you could even see a little trial of drool hanging from his open mouth.

Ron hissed as the heal of his foot hit a rock sending shocks of pain up his leg and into his spine, causing his mind to split in pain. Ron moaned and clenched his head trying his best to ease the pain. He had not slept for almost twenty-four hours traveling none stop.

He did not complain for Yori was enduring the same stress on both her mind and body the only one that seemed to have any really energy left was Rufus and even he was tired, bags under his eyes and his whiskers drooped over his pink cheeks.

Ron was covered in dirt, and his pants where drenched with ice and water, making it hard for him to feel his feet normally. Yori seemed to be having the same problem with her pants making them sag and occasionally begin to fall off. Ron would blush at these moments and just as it seemed that Yori's pants would fall off Yori would grab her pants and pulled them back up muttering low curses in Japanese.

Ron averted his gaze from Yori taking a good look around him at his harsh soundings of rock, dirt, ice, and water that dripped from the ceiling of the dark cave even with the flashlights the darkness engulfed them like a fish in water.

Ron gulped in a mouth full of cold air trying his best not to let his growing fear over take him. "Yori?" He asked, "How much long do you think it is?" Yori hesitated, he head twisted left and right as she surveyed her surroundings, "I believe that... or was it? Um, it should be around here somewhere… let's see…" Yori bent down slowly to her knees, patting her hands on the cold stone.

Ron shifted his feet, uneasy. "Um, Yori? What are you doing?" Yori continued patting the rocks, "I'm looking for a door, Stoppable-san. The door is opened by pushing down a certain rock; but I cannot seem to find it."

Ron sighed and sat on a nearby bolder. "Well, if you want, I could- CLICK."

Ron and Yori blinked in surprise. Ron jumped off of the bolder, his hands up in preparation to fight. A small rock sat upon the bolder slowly sinking within the cold stone, out of sight. There was a crack and the bolder began to move. Slowly the bolder removed itself and revealed a hidden stairway under it; blue light bleed from the opening blinding them both.

Yori squealed in relief and delight, "You found it, Stoppable-san!" Yori ran over to Ron and placed a kiss on his cheek. Ron blushed and averted his gaze. Yori grabbed his arm, "Come along Stoppable-san. Sensei is waiting."

With that Yori pulled Ron into the underground stairway.

--

Kim blinked sheepishly rubbing her eyes and stretching her muscles. White light poured from the window of Shego's room engulfing it in a spray of light and dark green. Jester was watching Kim slowly come out of her sleep and into awareness twitching his tail back and forth.

Thunder boomed softly in the distance catching Jester's interest. The black cat lazily turned his head and glanced out the window, which was covered in morning dew, a soft sprinkle of rain fell gently from the sky.

Jester yawned and uncurled from his seat on the windowpane and jumped to the ground and hoped up onto Shego's green and black bed. Kim was still sleepy and not completely aware of her surroundings, thus making her and easy target for Jester to use her as a scratching post. Jester grinned and began rubbing against Kim's side.

Kim blinked as she felt Jester rub himself against her. "Why," Kim smiled, "Aren't you a cute kitty?"

Jester blinked and hissed, "I am not cute and I am certainly not a kitty."

But the words were alien to Kim's ears and when she heard Jester speak all she heard was a bunch of meows. Kim giggled, reached out, and began scratching Jester from behind the ears.

Jester blinked in surprise and he began to purr, loudly.

Kim smirked, "Are you hungry?" Jester, thinking that Kim could understand him, replied, "Not very much, but then again I need very little food. Though I would like some fresh milk, if you have any." Jester sniffed proudly and ran his claws through the fur on his chest.

Kim thought this was cute and grasped him in a soft hug. "Aw, you are just so cute! I've never really held a cat before, mostly just a naked mole rat. I sometimes wish my parents would let me have a normal pet. But they say I would not be able to take proper care of it, with all my responsibilities with saving the world and all that. Shego must be very happy to have a fuzzy little kitty like you. Isn't that right, Fluffy?"

Underneath Jester's thick black fur, his cheeks were a deep dark red. "F-fluffy?! I'm not Fluffy, and I'm certainly not cute either. Take it back, or I'll claw your eyes out!" Jester hissed and he flexed his claws in and out while he bared his fangs at Kim. Kim did not take the hint, or did not recognize this as a sign of aggression, or she simply was not paying attention.

Whatever the case may be Kim did not loosen her hold on Jester and did not put him down as he wanted. Instead Kim said, "I bet Shego or Drakken has something in here to make you look beautiful. How about it Fluffy? Ready for a makeover?"

Jester screamed the only way a cat could scream.

--

Shego was done with her breakfast of cereal, a banana, and a glass of orange juice. She was now cleaning up her place, scooping up crumbs and sweeping them into the trash can, rinsing her bowl and glass and placing them in the washing machine so that it would be more convenient to wash them once the washer was full of dishes.

Shego then engaged herself in the task of cleaning the table for she had spilled a little bit of milk upon it's wooden surface. Shego used a worn, damp cloth and some Windex, spraying the liquid upon the surface of the wood and wiping it clean with the cloth while humming a strange tune.

Once she was done she washed the cloth free of it's filth and placed the spray bottle and cloth away back into the place they were original kept. Shego then grabbed a magazine that seemed to be somewhat new and sat on a couch near the big screen TV making herself comfortable laying herself into the soft cloth and cotton of the couch.

After a couple of minute of peace and only the sound of Drakken working on his cure by using different types of vast machinery would cause her to shift uncomfortably once an a while, Shego heard a cry of a sort of meow, "Shego! Shego, Shego, Shego, Shego, Shego, Shegooooo!!"

Shego flinched and snapped, "What?!" Jester, leaped upon the wooden table that was between the TV and the couch, covered in various magazines.

"Look at what that red head did to me!!" Jester flexed his back straight so that Shego could get a good look at him. Shego choked and snorted hard fits of laughter.

"Shego!" Shego smirked and glanced at Kim as she ran toward Jester yelling, "Could you hold Fluffy? I'm not done with her yet!"

Shego turned her gaze back at Jester whose cheeks were covered in pink blush makeup, and the thick black hair on top of his head was tied up in a pink bow. Kim even went out of her way to paint Jester's claws of both his front and back paws. Jester tried desperately to hide his claws by drawing them back into his fingers, but every time he took step his pink claws would become visible again.

Shego grinned and teased Jester wickedly, "Hey Fluffy. Feeling beautiful?" Jester hissed and lashed out at Shego with his pink colored claws. Shego snatched her hand back, quickly avoiding Jester's claws and gave a soft chuckle that illuminated from her throat. Kim was by Shego, standing upright, catching her breath. Shego watched her silently, then, "Jester's not a girl."

Kim blinked. "What?"

Shego repeated, "Jesters not a girl."

Suddenly Kim's face turned a slight red. "Oh." She whispered nervously. "I didn't know." She admitted nervously. Shego rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Sure, the real reason I named my cat Jester was because he was a _girl_."

Kim's blush darkened and she whispered, "Sorry, Shego."

Shego shrugged, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Jester." Kim blinked, thinking that Shego was being sarcastic again. Shego saw the expression on Kim's face and groaned, "I mean it Kimmie."

Kim blinked again and turned to Jester, "Um, sorry?"

Jester hissed angrily until Shego smacked him on the side of his head and scolded him. "Be nice." She hissed quietly so only Jester could hear her. Jester shifted uneasily and licked a paw, trying his best to ignore Shego.

Shego glared at Jester and watched in satisfaction as he shifted around nervously, trying to avoid her gaze. Shego leaned back and sighed, "So Kimmie, you ready to go home yet? I bet your folks are worried about you."

Kim gasped, "I completely forgot! Mom and Dad must be worried sick! Do you have a phone I could use?" Shego smirked, "I've got something better." Shego got up and walked out of the room, past a metal door with Kim following close behind. Jester stayed in the kitchen trying desperately to take off the pink bow that was tied securely to the fur on top of his head.

Shego and Kim walked into a room with a massive computer screen the size of a whale. The room was red and had green pools of what looked like acid on it's floor with bridges of metal towering over them. Shego and Kim hastily walked of some of the bridges keeping their distance from the red hot rails.

Shego walked up to the gigantic computer's monitor and began typing. The computer sparked to life and gave a sort of humming sound, then hundreds of icons appeared on the screen. Shego hesitated before continuing typing. "Okay, let's see… Ah! Here we go." Suddenly the screen changed and the image of a very frantic Wade appeared. Kim watched Wade gasp in surprise.

"K-Kim?" Wade sputtered. "Is that really you?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah Wade it's me. What's wrong?" Wade scanned his computer nervously before answering, "How did you manage to hack into my computer? It's completely hake proof! And-," Wade blinked, "Shego! So you _did_ kidnap Kim. Don't worry Kim, I'll have Global Justice on her in a jiffy."

Kim yelped. "No Wade! It's okay, Shego saved-," Shego's hand slapped over Kim's mouth and whispered harshly in Kim's ear, "Don't tell the nerdling more than he needs to know, Pumpkin." Shego slowly removed her hand and watched Kim with judging eyes. Kim shivered, her throat suddenly dry.

Wade snarled at Shego, "Don't you dare lay your filthy green hands on her you freak!" That insult hit home. Shego flinched and her eyes began to glow slightly. The core in her chest was glowing slightly as well, but not so much. Shego inhaled a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself down, trying to push back the dark memories that were working their way into her mind. Slowly, the haunting memories slid back behind iron bars.

"Wade, Shego isn't holding me hostage or anything like that. In fact she saved me from serious injury." Kim glanced at Shego from the corner of her eyes trying to read Shego's emotionless face.

Wade blinked. "Really?" Kim nodded, not really looking at Wade. "But don't tell anyone, okay Wade?" Wade nodded his head slowly. "Whatever you say Kim." Kim shifted her stance, relaxing a little bit.

Shego hesitated then, "Hey nerdling!" Wade glared at Shego before asking, "What do you want?" Shego resisted the urged to snarl. "Could you send some kind of vehicle or airplane to pick Kim up? I'm sure she would like to go home." Kim flinched, startled that Shego had suggested such a thing. _'Is she worried about my safety?' _Kim blushed slightly without realizing it.

Wade typed forcefully then snapped at Shego, "Already done it." Shego nodded her head in approval. Wade said numbly to Kim, "I'll see you later Kim." And with that the computer went black. Shego crossed her arms, turned, and began walking away. Kim flinched, "Wait Shego!"

Shego turned her head and glared angrily at Kim with hot green eyes. "Let's get this straight Princess, I'm not your friend, I'm not your ally. I'm your enemy. Don't think of me as anything else." And with that Shego left the room, leaving a stunned and hurt Kim behind.

--

Baron's foot slapped hard against the hard, cold forest floor his gaze upon Drakken's lair. Baron grinned, "Found you, Shego."

--

**Author's Note: **

**Hi everybody! Please forgive me for being so late!! I've been going to an art school during my vacation and I just started regular school so it's getting really hard for me to find the time to write this story so please be patient with me. **

**I don't really have the time to answer comments right now but if you want me too then just ask. Also if you have any questions I will happily answer them even though I'm busy so don't be shy. If you have a request feel free to ask them as well. Also, if you see any spelling errors and stuff like that feel free to point them out. (That doesn't mean I will go back and fix them! I just don't have the time!!) Also if you don't like something feel free to tell me, believe it or not I love feeling all kinds of comments even the bad ones.**

**And remember: REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!! **

**In fact one guy/girl reviewed TWICE on the last chapter and I felt really inspired to write this chapter faster. In fact, if it wasn't for them then it would have taken me another month to write this chapter. So special thanks to ****xx Dark Angel Baby xx**** your love for this story has inspired me to write faster! sniff Having sniff a moment here. **

**PS: REVIEW!!**


	8. Cracks In The Cage

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. However any use of MY characters (Jester, Baron, mysterious shadowed figure), without giving me full credit, will be considered theft and plagiarism. Thank you.

-------------

Drakken held up a clear glass bottle filled with a dark, blue liquid that gurgled and shimmered angrily, white smoke seeped over the tip of the bottle. "It is finished!" Drakken cried triumphantly. "Finally, no more allergies! I shall be free of my suffering."

"Dr. D!"

Drakken screamed, startled and the glass bottle slipped out of his hand. Drakken's eyes widened and in slow motion he cried out, "Nooooooo!" Drakken watched helplessly as the glass bottle slowly fell.

Closer and closer it came to breaking and Drakken couldn't bear to watch. Just then, a bare, light green hand grabbed the bottle just before it hit the floor. Drakken gave a great sigh of relief wiping the sweet off of his bow with the back of his hand. Shego held the bottle up to her face and examined the blue contents within.

"Great catch Shego!" Drakken grabbed the bottle and held it above his face, and once again released an evil laugh. Shego rolled her eyes and checked her claws experimentally. Drakken saw that Shego was ignoring him and frowned angrily.

"Shego," he called, "Pay attention, now that I have the cure to my allergies I can finally push my newest plan for world domination into action." Shego sighed, "And dare I ask what this so called 'great' plan is?" Drakken smiled, "Well since you asked its-,"

A loud BANG interrupted Dr. Drakken. "-And I just lost it. What the?!" Smoke filled the room and Baron in all his massive glory stood grinning like a dog that had just eaten a huge stake.

Drakken screamed and ran under a table clenching the glass bottle to his chest. Shego growled and flexed her jaw to for the word, "Baron," she hissed. Barron grinned showing off his crooked teeth. "It's good to see you too Shego, it's been too long."

Shego spat, "Not long enough."

Baron put his massive thick hand over his chest. "You hurt me Shego, after all it's been… what? Three years? Or was it five? Maybe seven? Oh, how time flies by. Which reminds me," Baron grinned, "Did you enjoy out little visit last time? I know I did." Shego snarled and her hands erupted green plasma. The green fire rolled over Shego's hands up her arms, swirling in the heat of their master's fury. Baron's eyes flashed with glee.

Shego shivered as she struggled to keep her rage under control. "Leave, Baron. I am stronger than the last time we met."

Baron grinned, "Oh really? Then let us find out!" Baron raised his ax in preparation to strike.

---

Kim huffed angrily, pacing aggressively in front of the computer monitor wondering what to do. "Agh! Shego can be so stupid! I didn't say that I wanted to be friends, nor did I ever say I wanted to be enemies. Ah! Stupid, stupid, Shego!!!"

A scream of pain and an evil laugh of glee snapped Kim from her thoughts. Kim felt a burning fear that she had never felt before. "Shego!" Kim cried and ran towards the source of the cries of pain and anger.

---

Shego limped painfully on one leg, green blood dripping down her left thigh spilling upon the floor. Baron grinned and glanced at his ax, which was hissing madly as Shego's acidic blood slowly ate at the metal. Baron's expression of glee turned into an expression of astonishment.

"It seems that even the seal that my master put inside of you isn't strong enough to conceal your true nature." Baron leaned towards Shego, "I wonder, is it true that you are losing yourself? That you can't control your lust for blood?" Shego's eyes flashed a horrid green and the core in her chest shimmered intensely. Baron saw this and leaned closer, his voice soft, "You're losing yourself Shego. Come quietly and I shall give you a quick and painless death."

Shego snarled, "Over my dead body!"

Shego leaped high in the air and as she came down, slashed at Baron with her plasma-covered claws. Baron howled in pain and swung his ax blindly at Shego, his ax slashed only air and Shego counted Baron's attack with a mid air round house kick. Baron stumbled and fell on his back, letting out a gasp of pain that was music to Shego's ears. Shego jumped over Baron, her claws bared, and slashed at Baron's head.

Baron blocked the attack with his ax, watching helplessly as Shego's plasma ate at the ax, slowly making her way though it and to him. Baron snarled and with his ax, through Shego off of him into the air. Shego did a back flip in mid air and landed on her feet, her eyes glowing and the core in her chest sizzling.

Baron growled, "Why must you resist? Haven't you killed enough already? Why must more people suffer for your crimes?" Shego snarled, "I never asked to have this power! I never asked to lose my life. Now leave me alone!"

Baron got to his feet and snapped, "You are a freak of nature. A bloodthirsty beast! Now be a good little monster and let me chop your head off." Baron brought his ax over his head and with all his might hurled it at Shego.

Shego gasped as her instinct to survive took over, causing her to dive under the ax and slash her claws across Baron's chest. Baron screamed as blood-spilled form his wound spilling over Shego's deadly claws. Baron fell to the ground and a pool of blood began appearing beneath him. Shego stood over him, clenching her chest with her blood-covered hands, her plasma blazing wildly over her arms and across her chest.

'_Damn, I can't stop this flow of energy. Why? It wasn't this hard to control before.' _

_It's because you won't let me out. _

Shego hissed slightly and shifted her weight on her good leg.

Baron weakly got up using his ax as a cane. "Very good, you've gotten better, stronger. But that won't save you from death." Baron threw his ax with intense force. Shego tried to dodge it but her leg wasn't fully healed yet, making her movements slower than usual. The ax slashed against Shego's back causing the thick layer of shin and muscle to cut apart, and acidic blood to gush forth. Shego fell to the floor letting out a cry of pain as her body quiver in a sea of spasms.

_You've been holding me back too long, and your body is beginning to feel the affects. Let me out, and all your pain will be gone._

Shego laid her body painfully upon the floor, curling up into a ball and whimpering slightly, unable to answer the inner voice of the inner beast.

_You can either let me out, or I will force my way out. The choice is yours._

Baron grabbed his ax that was emended in the concrete wall and pulled it loose, grinning wildly as he made his way to a whimpering Shego.

---

Kim came into the room of which Baron and Shego were fighting and saw Drakken quivering under a table. He saw her and asked, "Is it safe?" Kim instantly knew, something was wrong.

"Where's Shego?" She asked glancing across the lab. Drakken pointed in a corner, past Baron who had his ax raised in preparation to strike. Kim's eyes widened and she screamed running towards Baron her fists curled in preparation to strike.

---

Baron hesitated and his body instinctively turned to the source of the scream. Something connected with the wounds on his chest causing him to kneel over in pain. Baron saw Kim standing over Shego protectively. Shego hissed in pain and cracked her eyes open to see her who saved her. Surly it couldn't be Drakken. Even though he had those plant powers he was still a cowered, so then, who?

Baron snarled, "Who do you thing you are? Walk away now and I shall spare your life." Kim snarled, "Don't you dare touch my Shego!" Shego's eyes widened as she recognized Kim's voice and red hair. "Princess?" Shego whispered struggling to stand despite the pain in her chest and back.

Baron snapped, "Since you obviously are against me killing this abomination I shall take it upon myself to learn your name, than kill you." Kim spat, "My name is Kim Possible and you will not lay one hand on my Shego." Baron's eyes widened, "Kim? Kim Possible? You're Kim Possible?"

Kim snarled, "Yes, and don't you forget it!" Baron grinned with glee and chuckled, "I shall take the pleasure of presenting your head to my master."

Baron swung his ax and Kim did a back flip do dodge it. Baron snarled and kept swing his ax, but every time he swung it Kim dodged it. "Stop squirming and let me get a good slash at ya!" Kim ducked, dodging another life threatening blow. Kim then kicked Baron's head, and a satisfying crackle could be heard.

Kim landed on her feet and hopped backwards to Shego's side. "You okay?" Kim asked, concern hung heavily in her voice. Shego got to her feet, her body shaking violently. Shego gasped, "Yeah, Pumpkin I'm alright. Think you can help me take this wooly rhino down?" Kim glanced at Shego's wounds, which were still bleeding heavily. "You sure you can fight? Those wounds-,"

"Answer the question Kimmie."

Kim nodded her head her eyes still fixed on the green acidic blood that spat from Shego's wounds. Shego huffed, "Good, now follow my lead Princess." Shego ran at Baron (who was shaking his head to clear it) and slammed her plasma cover fist into the wounds that she earlier had inflicted upon him. Baron howled in pain, as the plasma ate at his flesh.

Baron snarled angrily and swung his ax, slashing through Shego's chest and core, leaving a huge crack in the spear.

Kim saw Shego struggling on the floor, a pool of green blood hissing underneath her. Kim's vision went red as she ran behind Baron and gave him a low circular kick at full force tripping Baron off of his feet and on to the floor. Baron lost grip of his ax and it swirled about ten feet away from him making a horrible screeching noise as it did.

Shego grinned, got to her feet, and forced her iron grip on Baron's thought her fist covered in plasma and ready to strike. Baron grinned, "That's right, end it all." Shego snarled and raised her clenched plasma cover fist in the air, ready to crush Baron's skull like a melon.

Kim blinked confused at first, then, "Shego what are you doing?"

"Ending it Princess." Shego replied simply.

"Ending it? What do you mean? Shego!?"

Shego snarled, "I mean I'm going to kill him! Okay?! He's too dangerous to be let loose."

"Then we'll just drop him off in jail. There is no reason to kill him Shego!"

Shego snarled, "No jail in the world could keep this freak caged. Face it Kimmie, the only solution is that I kill him."

Kim screamed, "No! Don't do it Shego! I know you and you're no murderer."

Shego chuckled, low and dark, "Then you don't know me at all." Shego's fist lashed out and blood and brains splashed on the floor.

---

Ron and Yori walked through a stone tunnel that had lead them into some sort of blue marble made hall that was about a hundred feet wide and a hundred feet in width. In the middle of the walls of marble where wooden canvases that held pictures of great battles, mythical tails, and other such things of ancient times. In the middle of the marble floor there was a blue fountain with glowing blue water, the only source of light in the whole hall, creating rays of light that reflected off of the marble making the whole chamber look like a different world.

Ron and Rufus couldn't help but stare, "Yori? How is the water glowing like that?"

Yori looked over at the water. "Oh, that? That, Stoppable-san, is water at its purest form. The knowledge of how to get water into this form, where it can glow, has been lost for hundreds of years. This is the last batch of pure water in the world."

Ron's eyes widened and suddenly he couldn't keep his eyes of the water. In a daze Ron asked, "Does it do anything else besides glow?"

Yori nodded, "Yes, it is able to heal any wound you poor it on and it can repair damaged organs and grant a long life if consumed."

Ron and Rufus gasped, "Wow! I bet it's really valuable huh?"

Yori nodded, "It's more valuable that all the gold and diamonds in the world combined. Many bad people have tried to find it and use it for their own selfishness. I believe it is called 'The Fountain of Youth' in English. That's why we have only the finest and most loyal ninja guard it."

Ron and Rufus looked around hastily, "So where are these ninjas?"

"Oh there here Stoppable-san, you just can't see them because they're in camouflage mode right now."

Ron grinned, "Will we meet them?"

Yori shook her head, "No Stoppable-san, since their on guard duty we are forbidden to disturb them unless it is an emergency."

Ron nodded his head, "I understand, still, it would be awesome to see one of these guardian ninjas up close." Rufus nodded his head in agreement. "Ninjas!" he squeaked. Yori smiled and laughed a soft laugh. Ron smiled back, happy that Yori was happy. Suddenly a new urge engulfed Ron giving him the raw courage that he had thought was long lost to him. Taking his chances Ron spoke.

"So Yori," Ron fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand, "have you ever? You know… had a boyfriend?"

Yori blinked and stared at Ron with an expression of pure shock, and after a couple of minutes of silence Yori's face turned bright red. "N-no St-Stoppable-s-san. W-why do you ask?" Ron blushed, "I- er, what I mean to say is- would you consider going out with me?" Yori's blush turned from a bright apple red to a dark blood red.

"... Yes." Ron blinked, "Really?! No joke? You serious?" Yori nodded and hide her face out of view. Ron mentally cheered, _'Boyah!' _Rufus saw the joy in his master's face and was pleased that Ron was so happy. After Ron's break up with Kim Rufus wasn't sure if his master would ever be the same happy person that he was, but thanks to Yori Ron was back to his old self.

When Ron and Yori reached the center of the hall right next to the fountain, it's water splashing and rippling making it impossible for Rufus to see his reflection. Rufus glanced up for the fountain to the far corner of the hall and saw Sensei gazing up at a wall that was too dark to make any pictures. Rufus tugged at his master's pants and pointed at Sensei.

Ron grinned, "Sensei!" he cried out, happy to see his master again. Sensei didn't even look at Ron until he, Rufus and Yori where at his side.

Sensei glanced at Ron and sadly said, "Stoppable-san, you've come." Ron nodded, "Why have you summoned me master?" Sensei sighed and his hand began to glow white with spiritual energy. Sensei held up his hand and the light engulfed the cavern. In Sensei's hand was scroll, yellow in color. Sensei handed Ron the scroll and said, "I've been tracking the evil energy and have charted the different locations of which the evil has been, and where of which I believe that the evil may be going next. I need you, Yori, and Rufus to take down this evil and eliminate it."

Ron nodded and bowed, "We will not let you down Sensei. But, what happens when I find the evil?"

"Try not to fight it alone, Stoppable-san. You may be the Monkey Master but this evil is very ancient and powerful, and not of this world. If you can, wait for me and my ninja army and get as many people as you can to fight this evil, for I'm afraid that some unseen events has weakened the seal that contains the evil and it has just recently began to break free. Find it and defeat it. And if you can't defeat it, than you must kill its host. Do you understand what I am asking of you Stoppable-san?"

Ron gulped and nodded his head, slowly. _'But it can't be that bad.'_ Ron thought to himself._ 'I'm sure I can defeat it; after all I saved the world with my Monkey Powers before right? I'm sure I can do it again.'_

Ron glanced at Yori. _'I just hope I won't have to kill anyone.'_

---

Shego washed her blood-covered fist in the kitchen sink, letting the boiling hot was run over her pale knuckles. Shego stood, lost in her thoughts, enjoying the sensation of the hot water. _'My wounds haven't fully healed yet. They should have a long time ago. Was Baron's ax coated in some kind of poison? Or was it some chemical that reacts violently with my plasma. (If that even exists) Or has that mad man finally found out how to cut off my healing powers? For a little while, anyway.' _

"Looks like your wounds haven't fully healed yet."

Shego didn't need to look to know who had spoken. "And were have you been hiding Jester?" Jester licked a paw, gazing intensely at Shego's now scaring wounds.

Avoiding the question Jester asked, "Does it itch when it heals that fast?" Shego snorted, "Sometimes, it mostly either tingles or hurts, depending on the wound." Jester turned his head to watch Shego was the blood off of her hand.

"I see that you've taken off the bow and pink nail polish." Shego said taking a quick glance at Jester before returning her attention to cleaning the blood off of her hand. Jester nodded, "Yes." Jester gazed at Shego's chest, examining the now scaring wound. Jester shivered, _'I hope that core was not damaged in the fight. It's the only thing keeping Shego's murderous nature at bay.'_

After a couple of minutes of nothing but the sound of water running Jester asked, "So, you kill Baron in front of the redhead." Jester gazed at Shego with his golden eye. "What are you going to do now?" Shego's head slumped down and she whispered, "I don't know. I guess its up to Kimmie to decide that. But to tell you the truth, I don't really care." Jester chewed his black lower lip, knowing that Shego was lying to him.

Jester looked at Shego, his head tilting from side to side, studying her as one studies a book. "Remember when we first met?' Jester asked gazing down at his paws, trying to avoid eye contact. Shego turned off the fosset and smiled, "How could I forget? You kept asking too many questions."

Jester chuckled, grinning wildly; his blue eye opened just a crack glowing brightly under the eyelid. Shego gathered water in her cleaned hands leaned, over the sink, and splashed the boiling water on her face.

Her hair was wet but Shego hardly noticed as she turned off the fosset, letting the water drip.

Drip

Drip

_Drip_

_Water dripped down the underground laboratory, making the machines rust and screech. Jester walked along side Sheen, as was Shego's name back then, splashing through puddles of brown water. "Sheen? What an awkward name for a girl." Sheen clenched her tiny hands into fists making her knuckles pop. _

"_My dad wanted a boy. He wanted all boys, so when I was born he wasn't too pleased with me. So he gave me a boys name." Jester glanced at Sheen, "And?" Sheen snapped, "What do you mean 'and'? Is my explanation too complex for you?" Jester shook his head. "No that's not it, I just thought that there would be more to your story, like how you got here."_

_Sheen snarled, "My father put me here, for money. Those scientists offered him a lot of money for my brothers and me. My father sold me, but not my brothers." Jester tensed in anger, but Sheen didn't notice. _

_Sheen sighed and asked, "So why are you here? Someone sold you too?" Jester shook his head. "Nope, I came because my master ordered me to. She wanted me to check out a… __**disturbance**__." _

_Sheen blinked, "A disturbance? In what?" Jester kept his eyes on Sheen but did not answer. "Fine," Sheen spat, "don't tell me." Jester rolled his eyes and stretched his shoulders. _

_Sheen stopped at a corner were the pathway split in two. Sheen glanced down both pathways trying to figure out which one to use. Down both paths were darker and meaner looking scientific lab rooms. Sheen shivered, remembering what the scientist did to her. Not wanting to experience the same pain, Sheen turned to Jester, "Which way?" _

_Jester blinked in surprise. "You're asking me?" Sheen nodded glaring at Jester. Jester fidgeted, "I-I don't know. I didn't walk here you know!" Sheen snarled, "Then how the hell-," _

_A loud clang of metal echoed across the walls making Sheen and Jester flinch. A screeching loud and pricing began to twist. Sheen gulped, "What is that?" Jester hissed, "I don't know. But I have a feeling that we're about to find out." A burst of metal and concrete burst forth in front of them and a maddening laugh echoed down the halls. _

_Jester hissed and Sheen burst her hands into flame. In front of them a monster the size of a truck toward over them, hissing loudly like a snake. It looked almost like a snake made out of metal, hissing and swaying it's head, studying Sheen and Jester with red camera eyes. A man sat on top of the monster's head clapping his hands together while looking intently at Sheen. _

"_Bravo," The man laughed happily. "Bravo! Thou come farther than I ever expected thy to, Sheen. I'm so glad I invested in thy." Sheen snarled, "I'm not something you can buy. I'm human!" The man grinned and held out a piece of paper. "According to this DNA test thou not. And since thou is not human that means I can buy and sell thy as much as I please." _

_Sheen snarled, "Who the hell are you?!" Her flame burst forth, feeding on her anger. The man laughed, "Since thy has impressed me I shall tell thee. I am Jack Ó Lantern. Jack for short." _

_Sheen snarled, "That's a stupid name. Now what the hell do you want with me?" Jack smiled, "Why, to make the ultimate being of course! Thou has seen my results, yes? Super strength; super speed; super healing abilities; and of course, a super lust for human blood." Sheen snarled, "I had all but the blood lust already! And-," _

"_Ah, but thy far Sheen, I improved those qualities of thou self. And I added so much more! Don't you like having all this power?" Sheen snarled, "No I don't, now tell me what you did to me!!!" Jack laughed, "But if I told thy that, thy would try to remove it from thou body, and I can't afford to have my little monster damaged, now can I?" Jack leaned over to get a better view of Sheen from the top of his monster's head, to see her reaction. _

_Sheen snarled, "Come down here so I can rip your eyes out!" Jack laughed, "Maybe, if thy can find me." _

_The iron monster lifted it's head and smashed through the opposite wall, bursting a gush of dust into the air, clouding Sheen's vision. "Fare well, Sheen! We shall meet again!" Sheen snarled and hacked, "Get –cough- get back here you coward!" But as the dust cleared Sheen saw that Jack was gone. _

---

Shego was in the shower clutching her chest in pain. The hot water was refreshing and steam coated the bathroom air thickly. Small scars were visible on Shego's body, were Baron had attacked her with his ax.

It had been two days since the attack and Shego was still feeling the affects. Kim had gone home, and Drakken himself personally escorted her, continuously thanking her for helping Shego defeat Baron along the way. Shego had not heard from Kim since and she doubted she would hear Kim for a long time, if at all.

When Drakken had come back later that day he had taken the cure for his allergies. Now, Drakken was constantly following Jester around, trying to hold and pet the black cat that he personally started to call 'Mini Drakken'. Apparently Drakken had always wanted a cat but due to his allergies he couldn't have one. Now however, he was free to hold and pet Jester as much as he liked. Jester didn't like it and tried to avoid Drakken as much as possible.

Shego sighed roughly and inhaled a deep breath; not noticing the core was flashing green. _'I hurt all over. Damn, why isn't this pain stopping?' _Shego shivered and raised her head a little. _'Maybe I'm just working myself too hard.' _Shego shivered and turned off the shower. Shego's muscles twitched violently as Shego straightened her back. _'Damn, I feel like a horse when my muscles do that.' _

_I really don't see what you're complaining about. The way I see it, we are a beast; not so different from a horse. _

Shego snarled, _'For a moment, I thought you were finally gone.' _

The voice snapped, _Not in your lifetime kiddo! And why would you think that? Just because I was asleep for a couple of days, after you killed Baron, doesn't mean that I'm gone. _

Shego rolled her eyes. "As if I would ever get that lucky." The voice didn't answer, giving Shego a slight moment of peace.

Shego got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself to cover her naked body. Shego walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, dragging her legs and blinking her eyes that had dark green bags under them from the lack of sleep. Jester was sleeping on a corner of Shego's bed, curled up in a ball.

Shego glanced at him then let the towel drop as she drawer and pulled out her pajamas. After putting them on Shego then crawled weekly onto the bed. Shego sighed, wanting to forget everything, Baron, Jack, life in general, and especially Kim.

'_Kimmie.' _Shego thought sadly, remembering that Kim probably hated her now. Shego sighed painfully as she slowly lowered herself to the soft covers, her hands sinking into the fabric. Shego sunk deeply into the bed and took a big whiff of the strange scent that still covered it. It was Kim's scent.

"Shego!" Drakken cried bursting into the room. "Shego get up I have a new plan for-," Drakken screamed as a huge ball of green plasma scorched his side. A second ball hurled past his ears, sizzling his hair as it went by.

Drakken ran out of the room, screaming like a little girl, leaving a smiling Shego and Jester to sleep.

---

Jack screamed, throwing various small minions across the room. "What do thou mean Baron failed?!" A little creature, that looked like a pig covered in green, slimy scales holding a clipboard in it's hand whimpered, "I don't sir! Shego defeated him, sir, with the help of Kim Possible."

This silenced Jack. "Thou mean Shego did not defeat Baron on her own?" The pig creature nodded, it's body trembling slightly. Jack frowned and rubbed his chin in thought. "Was Baron success full in causing Shego damage, if so how much?"

The pig creature flipped through pages on the clipboard. "Um, he did manage to damage her leg, her back, and the core you placed in her, master." Jack's face broke out in a grin, "This, I can use to my advantage. Has the beast come out yet?" The pig creature lowered it's head, "N-no my lord, not yet." Jack frowned, "Then I believe Shego needs a little convincing."

Jack pulled out a jumble of keys from his pocket and went over to a barbed door, covered in spikes. Jack picked a key and unlocked the door. A whole bunch of red eyes opened and Jack grinned, "Thou knows what to do, yes?" The creature, covered by shadows, blinked it's many eyes and nodded. Jack grinned, "Good, now go!" The creature roared and melted into the shadows.

**Authors Note:**

**I'm late. I can't say it any other way. Why? Because life's an ass. And because my computer wasn't working. But mostly life. Yeah, life sucks. **

**I apologize for my lateness and I am afraid that it might be a very long time for the next chapter to be posted. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and gave me inspiration to keep working hard on this fan fiction even though life was trying to keep this chapter at bay. **

**But I beat life. Ya hear that?! I beat you, you son of a *****!!!!**

**PS: REVIEW!!! If you have any questions regarding the story then just ask it in your review and I will get to it as soon as I can. Also I am sorry for not replying to reviews, I've been busy and I didn't have the time. But I will get to your reviews as soon as possible!**

**Also if you have any ideas that you wish to share with me on the story be free to tell me so. **

**PSS: REVIEW!!! (Even though I do not deserve it XD) **


	9. Beast Unleashed

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. However any use of MY characters (Jester, Baron, mysterious shadowed figure), without giving me full credit, will be considered theft and plagiarism. Thank you.

-------------

Ann Possible noticed that her daughter wasn't the same after coming home from a mission nearly a week ago. She was less aware of her surroundings, and acted as if something was constantly on her mind. The first couple of days Ann ignored the signs, taking them as a phase that Kim was simply going through and need to be alone to think. However, as the days progressed, Ann noticed that her daughter was beginning to slip into a state of extreme stress and depression, so today, Ann decided to take action and confront her daughter.

"Kim?" Ann called, opening the door to her daughter's bedroom and slowly entered it. Kim, who had been lying on her bed her face smudged deeply into the pillows, looked up at her mother with tear-stained eyes.

"Mom?" Ann flinched and made her way to her daughter's side, looking down at her face sternly. "Kim, something has been eating you the last couple of days. I need you to tell me what it is." Kim whimpered and reburied her face into the pillows.

Ann sighed and shook Kim's shoulder. "Kim, honey, telling someone what's eating you will make you feel better. Take my word for it." Kim lifted her head. "Oh mom, I didn't think she would do it. I didn't think she _**could**_ do it." Ann frowned, "Who Kimmie? Who did what?" Kim sobbed, "Shego mom, she _**killed**_ a man."

---

Drakken did not know what to think when Shego told him that she would not steal anything for a month. Since when did Shego not want to steal anything? It was her hobby, her thrill; it was part of who she was; so why refuse to have any part of it for a month? Drakken sighed; sometimes he just didn't get that girl. "Now," Drakken grinned, turning around, "were where we?" Jester screamed.

---

Ann sighed as Kim finished explaining the whole story from her point of view. "It seems to me Kimmie, that Shego might have had her reasons." Kim spat angrily at her mother, "Reasons?! What reason would she have for killing someone?!" Ann sighed, rubbing her temples with her thumb and pointer finger. "That, I do not know Kimmie-cub, perhaps you should ask Shego herself those questions."

Kim sighed and looked down at her tear stained pillow not wanting to look her mother in the face. Ann looked at her daughter and saw the conflict within her facial features. "Kimmie," Ann sighed, "I do not know Shego's reasons for doing such a thing, but I do know that every time you have fought her, you have come out alive, even though Shego has the power to cut and melt through metal. I believe, that Shego is not as evil as she wants you to believe."

Kim lowered her head, taking in her mother's words. "Do you truly believe that?"

Ann frowned, "If this is bothering you so much Kimmie, then why don't you ask someone who is closer to Shego, to ask what's she's really like. Perhaps her boss, or a family member will shed light on Shego's true nature."

Kim's eyes widened and she smiled, "That's it mom! I'll go visit her brothers! Surly they know something." Kim gave her mother a peck on the cheek, grabbed her communicator and dashed out the door, leaving her bewildered mother alone.

---

When Shego heard Jester scream she ran down the stairs as fast as she could. "What's wrong?!" Drakken lifted his head. "Ah, Shego! You're just on time!" Dr. Drakken was wearing goggles and his hands were covered in yellow rubber gloves. He was leaning over a plastic tub of soapy water. "I'm giving Jester a bath." Drakken lifted a blob of soaked black fur, and it took Shego a moment to realize that it was Jester.

"Want to help?" Shego shook her head, and tried not to laugh at the death glare that Jester was giving her. Dr. Drakken shrugged his shoulders and continued washing Jester. After a couple of moments of silence Shego cleared her throat, "So Doctor D, why are you washing my- err- I mean- Jester?" Drakken made a face, "Because he smells bad! Isn't that reason enough?"

Jester yowled in anger, shouting a bunch of curse words. Only Shego could understand the language of animals, so Drakken did not hear nor heed the warning. Jester slashed at Drakken with his claws, drawing blood. Drakken yelped and drew back, dropping Jester back into the water. Shego snickered and made her way over to Drakken.

"Having trouble?" She asked.

Drakken shot Shego a glare, surprising her. "Thanks ever so much for the _sympathy_ Shego, but I don't need it!" Shego flinched at Drakken's words and used her claws to scratch the back of her neck. "Look, I'm s-sorry, Dr. D." Drakken looked at Shego in surprise. "Oh, well, I'm -err- I'm sorry too Shego. It's just that, most of my lair was destroyed from your battle with that; _thing_ and it put me in a very bad mood. But I shouldn't take my anger out on you, that would be wrong, after all you fought to protect the lair."

Shego didn't argue with Drakken's logic and instead turned around and made her way out to the exit of the lair. Drakken blinked and asked, "Shego were are you going?"

"Out for a walk!" Shego replied.

---

When Kim finally got to Go Tower, she hesitated. Would Shego's brothers be willing to tell her information about Shego freely or would they be reluctant to give Kim the information that she so desperately sought? Only one thing was for sure, Kim had to try.

Kim pushed a button on Team Go's door and waited. The monitor above the button flashed for a second then a face appeared on the screen. It was Shego's purple brother, Mego. "Yes? What do you want?" It took Mego a moment to recognize Kim. "Oh it's you. What is it? Why are you bothering me?" Kim flinched. Great, just great, out of all of Shego's brother's it was Mego that answered.

"Um, I need to talk to, uh, Hego! And the twins, the Wegos?" Mego yawned, "There not here right now. Leave a message, and I'll tell them when they come back… if I feel like it." Kim growled, "Come on Mego! I don't want your excuses! This is about Shego!"

Mego's eyes flashed dangerously. There was a pause, then, "Alright come in. Tell me what you know."

The screen went blank and Kim blinked in surprise. The Go Tower's door opened, allowing Kim to enter the hero's sanctuary. Kim went to the core of the tower, were Team Go had their table with all of Team Go's colors, including Shego's.

Mego was sitting in his side with his color, his arms crossed glaring at Kim with such a serious and intense gaze that Kim instantly knew something was up. Mego motioned Kim to take a seat. Kim hesitated, but in the end, decided to take Shego's old seat.

Kim sighed, knowing that this was were Shego sat, when she was a hero. But why had she turned villain? Hego said it was because she began to love evil, but was there more to it than that? Maybe she could get some straight answers from Mego. Mego had a soda in his hand, which he was drinking out of silently while he eyed Kim.

A heavy silence hung in the air till Mego broke it. "Alright, tell me everything you know about my sister, and about the events that happened recently." Kim's eye's widened, "How did you know-,"

"I didn't. I just figured that's why you're here, asking about my sister."

Kim frowned, "Yes, but after I tell you everything I know, I hope you will tell me everything you know." Mego didn't answer. Kim sighed and hesitantly told Mego everything that happened with Shego. Mego frowned, "So she killed Baron. Oh well, that bastard got what was coming." Kim gasped, "You knew that guy?!" Mego flinched at the volume Kim's voice had reached. "Yes I did! Now shut your mouth! You're hurting my ears!!!" Kim growled but lowered her voice. "How did you know that- that thing? And why did Shego have to kill it? And why-,"

"Hold on, hold on! One question at a time!" Kim frowned but asked, "Why did Shego kill that thing?"

Mego sighed and took a sip of his soda. "Okay, to answer that, I would have to tell you about the beginning of everything, when the comet hit our tree house."

---

_Melvin hissed as Sheen took his favorite toy, a teddy bear. "Sheen! Sheen give Coco back!" Sheen laughed, "Come on Melvin, I bet you couldn't take your doll back if you tried." Melvin growled, "I could too!" He jumped and snatched the bear from Sheen's clutches. Sheen gasped and laughed happily at Melvin's success. Henry looked up from taking care of the four year old twins. "Hey Sheen, stop picking on Melvin." Sheen hissed, "I'm not picking on him! I'm teaching him to take care of himself!" _

_Sheen grinned and tugged at Melvin's shirt, "Come on Melvin, let's go play!" _

_Melvin grinned and joked, "As long as you don't take away Coco again." _

_Sheen chuckled but then suddenly stopped, perking her ears up, "Does anyone else hear that?" Henry frowned and lifted his head, "Yes, I do, it's coming from outside. Sheen, could you look out the window and see what it is?" Sheen nodded, ran to the window, and stuck her head out, trying to get a good look at the source of the noise. She frowned as she looked down from the tree house; nothing. Sheen scratched her head; what was making that noise? It sounded like it was coming from- from above? Sheen glanced up and saw a big ball of fire spewing multiple colors from its fiery core. It was hurling down fast, down towards the tree house! When she opened her mouth to scream, it was too late. _

---

Kim frowned, "Yes I figured something like that happened but why-,"

Mego snarled, "Let me finish my story!" Kim flinched and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Sorry, please continue." Mego grinned triumphantly, "Well, after the commit hit, about a week later, we started to feel… different. As if… as if something was inside of us."

---

_Melvin hissed, his muscles tightening on their own. The doctor turned to the father, Mr. Go. "I'm sorry sir, but we do not know what is happening to them, but I do have a theories of sorts. Do you wish to hear it?" Mr. Go nodded. The doctor licked his lips, "Well… their symptoms are similar to heart worm." _

_Mr. Go frowned, "What's a heart worm?" The doctor paused and checked his clipboard, flipping a page to look at a graph. "A heart worm is a parasite, Mr. Go. It's transmitted through the bites of mosquitoes and dog's are the most common to be infected with it, but heart worm has been known to happen in humans as well, though this rarely happens." Sheen groaned and clenched her chest. _

_Mr. Go frowned, "You said the symptoms were similar to heart worm, but why are my children's skin so pale? And how come they're so sick? It looks more like a cold than heart worm, if you ask me." The doctor shook his head, "I do not know Mr. Go. However, I may not know what is wrong with your children, but I can recommend someone who can." The doctor took out a card from his white jacket. "His name is Jack O' Lantern, I'm sure he will be the one with the answers you seek." _

---

Mego took a sip of his soda and leaned back in his chair, seemingly lost in thought. "After the doctor recommended this Jack person, Dad took us to him right then and there." Mego sighed, "If I knew what I know now, I would have begged Dad to let it go, that we were fine. But… in a way I guess that would have just made it worse." Mego took another sip of his soda and continued.

---

"_I'm here to see Jack O' Lantern" Mr. Go said to a lady at the desk. The lady looked up at Mr. Go and his very sick children, who looked as if they had trouble breathing, clutching their chests in pain. The lady smiled and pointed to one of the many doors. "He's in his office. He's been waiting for you, Mr. Go." Mr. Go nodded and dragged his children through the door into Jack's office. _

_When they entered the room, Melvin noticed that it was clean, and had many plants in pots in the corner of the room. The man sitting on the desk was what caught Melvin's eye. He was of medium height, had dark colored hair, and had clever eyes. The man grinned, "Welcome, welcome! How may I help thou?" Mr. Go cleared his throat and told Jack that a doctor had recommended him. Jack grinned, "Ah, yes! I worked with that man in high school. It's nice to know that someone respects my higher intelligence. Alright let's take a good look at thou children, shall we?" _

---

Mego sighed, "Jack took the normal tests, such as taking our temperature, checking our heart rate and blood pressure, taking our blood, and checking our eyes, ears, and mouth. Jack then told use to come back the next day, and he would have the result's from the blood test." Mego slumped his shoulders. "I guess that's were things began to go wrong."

---

_Mr. Go entered Jack's office with his children in tow. Jack was on his desk, quivering with a clipboard in hand. "I've never seen anything like this." Jack whispered. "It's unlike anything I have ever seen! Please, I beg of thee, let me run some more tests." Mr. Go frowned, "What's so fascinating that you would want to do more tests on my children?" _

_Jack swallowed, looked around, and listened intently, as if spies were listening in on their conversation. _

"_It's thou children's cells, sir. They're being invaded by, oh I don't know! It looks like a source of energy, I can't be sure. The things attacking their cells, like a virus. However, the energy doesn't kill of the cell, by reproducing and making the cell explode, but instead, it takes over the cell and forces the cell to attach to other cells, thus spreading the infection faster. It is unlike anything I have ever seen. It's almost as if the energy has a mind of it's own."_

_Jack paused, "It also seems to be changing the DNA structure of the cell it takes over." Mr. Go paled, "WHAT?!" Jack flinched, "There is no need to be alarmed, even though it's taking over the cell, it looks like it's more interested in infecting the rest of the cells, before changing the DNA." Mr. Go hissed, "So this parasite is taking over my children?!" Jack nodded, "That is why I wish to do some more tests. I'm worried that it might start attacking their internal organs, or worst yet, the brain." Mr. Go paled even more and whimpered, "Take all the tests you need, just save my children!" Jack smiled evilly._

---

Mego coughed, "Anyway, for a time, it looked like Jack really wanted to help us. He kept the government, other doctors, scientists, and the media from finding out about us. I thank him for that, and that alone." Mego sighed, "And he even created a drug that slowed down the 'Virus of Energy' as he liked to call it. However, the energy had already begun to attack our brain, and that's when Jack began to show his true colors, and unfortunately, my Dad as well."

---

_Jack looked on a graph and shook his head, "It looks like the Virus of Energy has begun attack their brain. Which explains the mood swings that they have been having." Jack sighed, "There is little I can do. I have tried to see how the energy would react to different animals, but it rejects them and kills them within seconds. My theory is that the energy is reluctant to except any other host than it's current one, even if it means the death of itself in the process. I can not stop the virus from taking over their brain, but I can make it to where the virus doesn't take over their mind." _

_Jack pulled out an orb from his pocket. _

"_This is a machine that will be able to send radiation into their blood stream. Since the virus itself is made out of energy and radiation, it should counter out all the radiation that my machine produces. This will stall, the virus for many years, and keep it occupied with the radiation instead of attacking the brain. However, it isn't full proof and has yet to be tested." Jack leaned forward, "I suggest that you choose one of your children to be the test subject. However, it is very likely that they will die. Are you willing to take that risk Mr. Go?" Mr. Go shook his head, "Never! I would never put my children in any-," Jack pulled out a check, and smiled, "I will give you ten billion dollars for one of your children to be a test subject for my science." Mr. Go's eyes widened at how large of money Jack was offering. He didn't even hesitate. "It's a deal, Jack." _

---

Kim's eyes widened, "Your father sold one of you? Who?"

Mego glared at Kim, "Who do you think? He sold Shego, then me. I was six months after Shego was sold, and Shego was the one that saved me."

Kim frowned, "Why did he sell you and Shego?"

Mego growled, and slammed his soda on the table, spilling drops onto the metal surface. "Because that bastard thought that everyone was less then him, that he was the best, that whoever failed to meet his standards are less than animals!"

Mego paused, "Do you know why he sold Shego first?" Kim shook her head.

Mego growled, "Because he thought that woman were lesser beings than men, so he decided that Shego wasn't worth his time." Kim gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

Mego nodded, "Yes, my father judge people just for being different from him and I will forever hate him for it. But I think, in the end of it all, Shego never really could trust another man again, ever. She doesn't even trust _me_ fully."

Kim lowered her head in respect. "I'm sorry." Mego shook his head, "Don't be Kim Possible. If anything, I should be thanking you." Kim blinked, "Why?"

Mego grinned, "Because, ever since you came into my sister's life, she's been opening herself up more. She's even told me about-," Mego stopped himself, "Well, about stuff, but she is opening herself up and I have you to thank for that."

Kim blushed, "Oh I didn't do anything really." Mego shook his head, "I beg to differ, Kim Possible, I beg to differ." Mego stretched in his chair, picking his soda back up in his hand. "Anymore questions I can answer for you, Miss Possible?"

Kim nodded, noticing the Mego had calmed down and was actually being nicer to her.

"Yes, I do. You told me why your father sold Shego, but why did he sell you?" Mego's face grew sad. He leaned forward and whispered, "It's because I'm gay Kim." Kim's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" Mego flinched but drew himself up, "Do not put me down for it Possible! Too many people have done that, so don't piss me off!!!" Kim shivered and lowered herself nodding her head quickly. It seems the Mego's temper was just as bad as his sister's. "I'm sorry," Kim cried, "I didn't know, it just shocked me, that's all." Mego snarled, "Just make sure that it doesn't happen again, Possible." Mego inhaled deeply, "Any other questions you have?"

Kim eagerly asked, "Why did Shego become evil?"

Mego grinned, "I knew you were going to ask me that." Mego took another sip of his soda. "Believe it or not it was Drakken that convinced her to become evil and to work for him."

Kim choked, "Drakken?!" Mego nodded, "Yup, it was a twist of fate, if you ask me. Shego saved Drakken from an explosion, and he offered her a job. She told me the pay was bad, but it was a way for her to leave Team Go."

Kim blinked, "But why did she leave? What was so bad about Team Go that Shego would leave?" Mego rolled his eyes, "It's because Hego and the twins kept bugging her and pushing her buttons. I told them to leave her alone or she would leave the team." Mego grinned wildly, "I was right too! She left as soon as the opportunity presented itself."

Kim frowned, "But why didn't you leave?"

Mego grinned, "I did remember? But you put Team Go back together."

Kim hesitated, "I'm sorry?"

Mego shrugged, "Ah, being in Team Go gives me something to do. And I have to keep an eye on the twins, Hego doesn't do a very good job at doing that."

Kim leaned forward and placed her hands on the table, "So why did Shego kill Baron?"

Mego straightened himself in his seat and looked Kim straight in the eyes. "Because, Baron was a puppet of Jack's. Shego knew that killing him would release Jack's hold on him."

Kim blinked, "I don't get it."

Mego smacked his forehead with his hand, "Baron was a man whose family had been murdered. Jack found him and brainwashed him into thinking that it was Shego's fault that his family had died and then genetically altered him to have the strength of a rhino. Shego knows that killing Baron would be the only way to put him out of his misery and reunite him with his family."

Kim sighed in relief, now knowing that Shego wasn't a murderous killing machine. Kim then got up and bowed her head, "Thank you Mego, you've been a great help to me." Mego shrugged and spat, "Whatever, just get out of my sight." Kim bowed her head again and ran out of the tower.

It was time to find Shego.

---

Shego had been taking a walk around Drakken's lair for about two hours now. She was getting tired and decided that it was about time to go back inside; however Shego heard someone's voice calling her name, "Shego!" Shego flinched, recognizing the voice, "Kimmie?" Shego whispered, daring not to turn around. After a couple seconds of silence, Shego was sure that her mind was playing tricks on her. Then, "Shego!!!" A weight of another person, and two arms wrapping around her belly, made her turn around. "Princess?!" Shego gasped, "What are you doing here?" Kim buried her face into Shego's chest. "I came to see you, Shego. I talked to your brother Mego; he told me about your father, and about Jack." Shego flinched, and glanced away. "What did Mego tell you, Kimmie?" Kim kept it short and simple, telling Shego everything that Mego told her. Shego sighed, "Mego you, brat. Telling my life story to my enemy."

Shego then realized something, "Oh crap! Did Mego tell you my real name?" Kim frowned and shook her head. Shego gave a great sigh of relive, knowing that part of who she was, was still hidden, unknown, safe from the world. Kim grinned, "So what is your real name, Shego?" Shego flinched, "I'm not going to tell you, Kimmie. My true name is the only thing left I have of my mother, and I refuse to give it to anyone."

Kim lowered her head, sad that Shego would not share her true name with her, even though she understood Shego's reasons for not telling her. But still, she could not help but think, _'Does Shego not like me enough to tell me her true name?'_ Shego saw Kim's disappointment and fidgeted, not wanting to lose Kim again.

'_I don't want to hurt her, and I don't want to lose her. What's wrong with me?'_

'_**It is possible that you **_**like**_** this girl. And I mean **_**like, like.**_**'**_

Shego hissed and clenched her head. A headache suddenly appeared. But why? She hadn't had a headache since…

'_Oh no…'_

The voice inside of Shego's head laughed, _**'Oh, took you this long to figure it out? Didn't you find it odd that your wounds were healing slower than usual? That's because, the orb inside of your chest, was damaged when you battled Baron! Now it's not working right, giving me more freedom." **_

Shego whimpered, and fell to her knees, clutching her head in even more pain. Kim became worried, "Shego?" she asked, getting down on her knees and putting one hand on Shego's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Shego, clouded by fear and pain, pointed at her chest like a child pointing out a burse to their parents. Kim touched the glowing skin, right over the orb. "It hurts?" Kim asked. Shego nodded and pushed her body to lean into Kim, seeking comfort. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego combing her fingers through Shego's black mane. "Don't worry, Shego, I'll never leave you. Never again."

"Aw, how touching." Shego and Kim flinched at the inhuman voice, and looked around to see were the voice had come from. "It makes me almost sad that I have to unleash the beast." A tentacle shot out of the darkness, grabbing Shego's leg and yanking her out of Kim's grasp. Kim gasped as the new creature, with many eyes, griped Shego tightly in the air. Shego screamed, "Kim get out of here!" The creature shot a purplish slim from underneath it, sticking Kim helplessly to a tree. Kim struggled, but the purple stuff had hardened almost instantly, and it was hard and strong like concrete.

"Shego! I can't move-," The creature shot some more slim, taping Kim's mouth shut. Shego struggled with all her might, trying to break free.

'_**Oh quite your struggling. We both know that **_**you**_** are not strong enough. So why not let me out?' **_

Shego howled in anger and her body erupted green plasma. The creature snarled as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. But even as the creature's flesh was being melted, it did not let go. Instead the creature took another tentacle and shot it into Shego's chest. Shego screamed in pain as the old wound that Baron had inflicted on her chest spilt back open. Kim tried to cry out and come to Shego's aid, but the hardened slim kept her bound, making her feel utterly helpless.

Shego gasped, trying to get air. Sweat covered her body and acidic blood fell onto the floor. The creature looked into the open wound and grinned, "Jack said that if the orb was taken out, that the virus would begin attacking your brain. He also said that for you, the virus had already inflicted a part of your mind, and has manifested itself as a voice in your head." The creature with many eyes blinked, "You know, I always wondered what would happen if that machine was pulled out of you chest. Let's find out, shall we?"

Shego screamed, "No!!! Get your bloody tentacles off of me!!!" The creature grinned and pushed one of its tentacles through the wound, slowly, making Shego scream as another wave of pain shot through her body.

The tentacle grasped the orb and pulled it out. Acidic blood spilled everywhere, including the hardened cocoon of purple slim that covered Kim. In seconds, the cocoon lost its strength and Kim broke free. "Shego!" Kim cried kicking the creature's tentacle surprising it, and causing it to drop Shego. Kim caught Shego in her arms and held her close. "Oh please Shego, don't die!" The creature howled in anger, "Stupid girl! Give her back! You don't know what kind of monster-,"

"She's not a monster! She's the strongest person I've ever known!" The creature snarled and tossed Kim and Shego across the dirt covered groaned. "You humans are so pathetic. Makes me sick. How about I just kill you now?" The creature drew its tentacles back and shot them forward. Kim closed her eyes and held Shego as tight as she could, waiting for the pain she knew was coming.

After a couple of seconds nothing happened, then purple blood fell from the sky, like rain. Kim gasped, realizing that Shego was not in her arms anymore. She looked up, and saw a blood covered Shego.

Kim gulped and slowly walked over to Shego. Shego's body was jerking a little and it took Kim a while to realize that Shego was laughing.

Kim whimpered and asked, "Shego?" Shego turned around and glared at Kim. Then she gave Kim the biggest, creepiest smile that she could master.

"**Uh, Shego isn't here right now, would you like to leave a message?" **

---

**Author's Note**

**Okay I'll admit it, I am many months late. But I seriously had a major writers block and, I'll admit it, I totally forgot I had this fan fiction. However, thanks to a certain fan cough- -cough, I reminded that I needed to update and keep updating. So thank her, a lot. **

**I was going to Unleash the Beast in a much later chapter but I thought since I was so late that it would be cruel to keep you guys waiting for this any longer. **

**Anyway as always, review inspire me and make me write faster. They also inspire me to write better fan fictions. So please, Comment!**

**PS: Comment!!!**


	10. Author's NoterChapter9

Authors Note: Okay let's face it, I can't write this fan fiction any more. I will, however, rewrite it. I don't want to give up on this fan fiction but now that I am older I can't stand to read the poor quality that this fan fiction is. Also I have strayed too far from the original story line and I also with to remove my character Jester from the story line. So until the rewrite is at least 10 chapters long I will not be posting anything else, however since I have made some people wait so long I've decide to release the unfinished chapter and then start on the rewrite. Sorry for the inconvenience but I have been busy with grades and stuff. So until next I hope you enjoy this little bit.

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they belong to Disney. However any use of MY characters (Jester, Baron, mysterious shadowed figure), without giving me full credit, will be considered theft and plagiarism.

Kim gasped and backed up. The voice that came out of Shego's mouth wasn't hers. "Who are you?" **'Shego'** grinned, **"Ah, I'm Shego or at least, part of Shego; but you wouldn't know about me, would you?"** Kim shook her head, confused on what she was hearing. "W-what do you mean by that?"

**Shego** shook her head, **"Ah, Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie… Did you honestly think that my other half's power didn't come without a price? Foolish human." Shego** then grabbed Kim by the throat and lifted her into the air.

Kim struggled frantically, trying to breath.

"**You think you're so great, that you can do 'anything'. What a load of crap. Have you ever wondered why no one just got a gun and shot you in the head? Or why no one has ever killed one of your family members?"** **Shego** lowered Kim, bringing her to eye level, but since **Shego** was taller, Kim's feet still dangled helplessly in the air.

**Shego** brushed her fangs against Kim's ear, **"That's because my other half was protecting you, keeping you and your family safe; trying to give you the life that she never had." **

**Shego** smiled, **"But my other half isn't here to protect you anymore, so that means-,"** **Shego** brought one of her claws to Kim's face, and dragged it across Kim's cheek, drawing blood. **Shego** grinned as Kim flinched and licked the crimson liquid as it poured from the opened wound. **"-I can do whatever I want with you…"**

Kim sobbed and clawed at **Shego's** hand, trying to break free. **Shego** grinned and let Kim fall to the ground, letting her suck in deep breaths of air. **Shego** then shot her hand out and grabbed Kim before she had the chance to run away. **"Uh, uh, none of that. I like to play with my food before I eat it." **

**Shego** then flared her plasma and brought the flame close to Kim's face. **"It would be so easy to rip open your skull and eat your brains. Or should I start with the eyeballs and work my way in?"** **Shego** drew her flames closer to Kim's face, enjoying the smell of fear that radiated off of Kim in waves.

Kim didn't know what to do. For the first time in her life, Kim was frozen with fear. **Shego **grinned and brought her claws closer, closer, closer, until…

"_What the fuck are you doing Kimmie? Run!!!" _

Kim flinched and punched **Shego** in the face, got up, and ran as fast as she could. It was more of the surprise than the actual punch that made **Shego** fall to the ground. **Shego** snarled in rage, and jumped to her feet. It soon became a game of cheetah and antelope. **Shego **was bigger and faster in nature and she had longer legs, but Kim was able to dash to the side at the last second, making **Shego** have to slow down and back track.

This went on for some time until finally **Shego** had had enough. **"That's it!"**

**Shego's **green plasma pulsed then shot out in all directions like a ripple in the water. The immense amount of pressure and power being unleashed flattened the landscape. Tree that were the size of skyscrapers where up routed and roosted. Stone was split apart and melted. **Shego** grinned and walked around, looking for Kim's corpse.

It was luck that had saved the great Kim Possible. If not for the fact the she had tripped on a rock at the last second and fell into a gigantic hole in the ground, she would have been burnt alive. Kim struggled to her feet and looked at her soundings. The hole was deep, and Kim knew that she could not jump out of it. Kim knew that she could only hide and hope that whatever had taken over Shego's body would not find her.

However it seemed the Kim's luck had run out.

"**Here Kimmie, Kimmie, I won't hurt you… much."** Kim looked behind her and saw **Shego** standing over the edge of the hole, her hands engulfed in plasma, ready to strike. **Shego** grinned and began throwing small balls of plasma, watching Kim dodged them. Kim noticed that **Shego's **aim was lousy and the plasma balls were not that powerful.

Kim then realized, _'She's toying with me.'_ **Shego** laughed and spat, **"What's the matter Kimmie? Feeling a little low to the ground?"**

Kim screamed as one of the fireballs nicked Kim's leg, burning flesh and blasting Kim, face first, into the ground. **Shego** grinned and jumped into the hole and circled around Kim, chuckling as Kim tried to get back on her feet to defend herself. **Shego** smiled and put her foot onto Kim's head, pushing the redhead back to the ground. The raven-haired woman held her plasma-covered claws in the air, ready to strike. **"Looks like this is the end Kimmie. It's been fun."** Just as **Shego** was about to finish Kim off, the Calvary arrived and it's name was Yori and Ron Stoppable.

**Shego** gasped in surprise as Ron kicked her in the back, away from Kim. **Shego** flew through the air, twisted her back, and landed on her feet, glaring at the person who had kicked her.

Ron glared back at **Shego** and growled. "Stay away from my best friend!" Ron yelled with Rufus squeaking in agreement.

Yori ran up to Ron's side, glaring at **Shego **while staying in her best fighting stance. Yori, being a trained ninja and being able to sense people's auras could tell right away that something was very, very dangerous about this green skinned woman. It was almost as if this woman's aura was in the form of some hideous monster, but the green aura was too thick and too jumbled to see clearly and get a good sense of what Yori was up against.

**Shego** snarled, drool dripping from her maw. **"Oh, it's you, the buffoon." Shego** licked her lips, her eyes scanning the now appearing blue aura that was beginning to surface from under Ron's skin. Shego grinned, _**'It looks like I'm not the only one with an 'inner beast'.'**_ **Shego** stood her ground her green flames crawling up her arm, **"I am only going to warn you once, Stoppable… leave."** Ron snarled, "And leave KP with a freak like you? Not a chance." Ron's aura had changed to that to a blue monkey, it's eyes hard and dangerous. **Shego** frowned, _**'It looks like Stoppable monkey self sees me as a threat.'**_** Shego** licked her fangs, _**'This should be fun.' **_

**Shego's** own aura flared up, covering her from head to toe in a green glow. Ron's own aura mimicked **Shego's** covering his entire body. Ron could feel the monkey aura raging inside of him, screaming bloody murder. Ron could not understand why his monkey aura was acting in such a way. Could it have something to do with the way **Shego** was acting? Or perhaps… was the beast that Sensei had warned him about was within **Shego**?! Is that why the map led him here? Ron swallowed, "Shego, is that you?" **Shego** snarled, **"Uh, wrong again, sidekick. Now…"** Shego's plasma blazed forth, as she charged at him in a blind rage, **"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!"** Ron leaped just in time out of **Shego's** fire range, his shirt scraping harshly against **Shego's** claws.

Kim could only watch, feeling helpless, knowing that there was nothing she could do. Suddenly she felt Yori yank her to the side, "Possible-san, we must leave." Kim immediately shook her head. "No! I promised Shego I wouldn't leave her." Yori frowned, "But Possible-san, that is no longer Shego."

"But-,"

"Possible-san, that-that _thing_ is no longer Shego. If you go anywhere near her, she will kill you." Yori whispered looking hard at Kim. Kim glared at Yori and hissed, "No, you're wrong. Shego would never hurt me."

"Then what about that burn on your leg?"

Kim gnawed at her lip, "Shego, she didn't know what she was doing. She- she wasn't herself."

Yori blinked and shook her head, "Possible-san, I do not know how to explain this but that _is_ Shego, and if we do not stop her she could kill a lot of innocent people. Do you understand?" Yori asked, talking slowly so that Kim would grasp what she was saying. Kim nodded and looked back to where **Shego** and Ron where fighting. Yori said some other things, but Kim did not hear, her eyes and mind were glued to **Shego**, watching her every move, her every breath.


End file.
